A Story that Never Ends
by ol' blue eyes
Summary: James and Lily never really hung out in the same group, but when they have to, due to Head Boy and Girl duties, they realize just how much they've missed out on. Please read and review, I want to know your opinions!
1. A Tale of Two Groups

Summary: Lily and James both are in different groups at school, yet when they become Head Boy and Girl together they get to learn what one another is really about. James has never given up his heart to anyone really before, but when he starts to learn about Lily will he end up finally giving it away? And when Lily realizes that this prankster is actually more caring that she really thought, will she finally trust someone other than her two best friends?  
  
A/N: I don't own anything except this fluffy plot and obviously Vivian Carwin and Gabrielle Shaber!  
  
  
  
  
A Story that Never Ends  
  
Chapter One- A Tale of Two Groups  
  
James Potter. Quidditch Captain, who played Chaser, of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and Head Boy. The name sent shivers up most girls' spines. The tall (try around 5'11"), yet lanky body and floppy black hair did everything for the girl's minds. What especially did it were the eyes. The deep brown, chocolate eyes that were always famed by glasses. The boy was a God, everyone who was anyone knew it. Everyone that is, except James himself.  
  
He wasn't the cocky bastard that you would have thought he was. No, he was far from that. He was actually a very caring, and very sweet boy. James though also had a wild side to him, always pranking the Slytherin's and getting in trouble. He never went out with girls for just the sake of going out with them- no, there had to be something there. Something between him and the girl that made him want to go out with her.  
  
For these high standards, James had only had a couple of girlfriends. Try like, four.  
  
While on the other hand, Sirius Black (who played Beater for the Quidditch team), James Potter's best friend, had a different girlfriend every other week. It was true, the charming grin, tall (6'0"), muscular body and deep black eyes made girls want to do bend down on hand and knee for Mr. Black. He, unlike James, knew that he was extremely popular within Hogwarts grounds. He knew it and loved it.  
  
There were times however, where Sirius' friend Remus Lupin, had to talk sense into the boy.  
  
Remus, with his nice body frame who stood about 5'9" with his sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes, was more like James, yet had a streak of Sirius in him deep down inside too. Remus was the one that always kept the other two in line. He talked sense into the two boys. There were times though when Remus would put aside all his morals and go ahead and prank the Slytherin's just like his best friends. There was unfortunately a whole other side to Remus. He was a werewolf. Did that matter to the others? No, it made them support him more as a friend. They stuck by him every full moons- they became Animagus.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was always right along with the boys too.  
  
Peter wasn't always the type of boy the girls loved (he was cute though as he stood about 5'6", and gray-blonde hair and gray eyes), but he was sure, as hell trusted by each of the other guys. He was always included with every thing they did, especially with becoming Animagus. He had a good sense of humor that he only showed to the boys once and awhile, no matter what though he was one of them.   
  
Them.  
  
The Marauders.   
  
The most well known group Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would ever see.  
  
* * * * * *   
Lily Evans, Vivian Carwin, and Gabrielle Shaber. The three girls were the most popular girls in Hogwarts- however none were as popular as the Marauders, no one would ever be.  
  
These girls however, weren't snotty, they weren't the stereo-typical 'popular girl'. No, infact these girls were extremely kind to all of their peers (with the exception of the Slytherin's of course) and they were down to earth. Each of them was different and yet they were all the same.  
  
Lily Evans, was probably the one that was most different from all of them- she was a muggle born. One of the only muggle borns in Hogwarts actually. This however, didn't matter to her friends who (just like all the Marauders) were pureblood. She stood about 5'5" and had a nice slim figure that she adapted from playing Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her shoulder length soft red hair was usually tied back in a ponytail, and her bright green emerald eyes were always sparkling.  
  
Vivian Carwin was Asian and had silky black hair that was just below her chin and cut in a chopy sort of way. She was a little bit taller than Lily, standing 5'7" and her eyes were a deep orange. She was the wild one out of the three girls, the one who always was making fun of the Slytherin's- the girl was a tough one.  
  
Gabrielle Shaber, last and certainly not least, to join the other two was a very smart and intelligent girl. She was like the mother. The one who kept them in line, yet got perky and had fun all at the same time. She was shorter that the other two at a height of 5'3" and she had long soft blonde hair that ended just below her bottom. Her brown eyes seemed to be the color of fudge and she always loved to give advice to the other girls.  
  
Now with these two groups in the same year, and with them both being 'sort of' friends, Hogwarts was about to see the biggest love story it had ever and will ever see. 


	2. A Whole New Year

A/N: Thank you for those two reviews I got, lol. Hope you (whoever is out there reading this) enjoy this second chapter. Sorry it's been taking a little bit--- I have the ideas in my head only no time to write it!  
  
Again, I own nothing but Vivian Carwin and Gabrielle Shaber!  
  
A Story That Never Ends  
  
Chapter Two- A Whole New Year  
  
"Now that we have completed the sorting, I would like to begin the feast with a few regular announcements." Albus Dumbeldore said, looking down at all the students, from the High Table that he sat at in the Great Hall during every meal at Hogwarts. "For starters I would like every student- new and old, to note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, even if some students ignore that." He said glancing down at a small group of Gryffindor boys that were located in the middle of the table. "Also, please note that we have a new Head Girl and Boy this year- Lily Evans and James Potter! Please stand so everyone can recognize you!"  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter stood both smiling gaily at the rest of the students. Everyone however (with the exception of the first years) already knew who these two were, so it wasn't a surprise to see them as Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Well, let the feast begin!" Dumbeldore said as the applause died down finally, "Charge!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is going to be a great year." Sirius said confidently as he began to pile large amounts of food onto his plate.  
  
"And why is that Padfoot?" Remus asked, eyeing Sirius who was sitting across from him.  
  
"Because Prongsy over here is Head Boy! That means, that we can get away with anything!" Sirius cried smiling.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams Padfoot." James said, eyes twinkling from behind his glasses, as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Be true to the Marauders!" Sirius said pouting.  
  
"Sirius, do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away things and have McGonagle not notice?"  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Whatever." James said sighing, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" A girl suddenly cried from behind Sirius. The Marauders all stopped eating and glanced up at the very pretty girl who had soft blonde hair clear blue eyes and stood about 5'2".  
  
"Hope." Sirius said grinning mischievously. "Care to accompany me to the North Tower tonight at say, oh elevenish?"  
  
"You bet." Hope said smiling, kissing Sirius on the cheek and then headed off towards the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Sheesh, its not even the first full day of school and already Sirius has a girlfriend." Peter said shocked.  
  
"Some things never change, Wormtail." Remus said shaking his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I keep forgetting how much I love this place over the summer." Vivian Carwin said smiling around at the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, this is our last year here so soak it all up while you can." Gabrielle said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Ruin the moment why don't you Gabby." Vivian said.  
  
"You know how much I hate it when you get sappy on us every year Viv!" Gabrielle shot back.  
  
"And you both know how much I hate it when you two bicker like four-year- olds!" Lily Evans said interrupting Vivian's comeback.  
  
"Yes, Miss Head Girl." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Oooh, we better be careful Gabby or the Big Bad Lily Evans will come and punish us!" Vivian said, pretending to shake with fear.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it you two." Lily said rolling her eyes at her two best friends. The three of them were so different it was a miracle that they all got along. Usually though it was Vivian or Gabrielle who was bickering, Lily usually breaking them up. The only times they all got along though were when they were talking about boys, school, or Lily.  
  
"So, do you plan to actually have a dance this year?" Vivian asked, breaking Lily out of her thoughts. "'Cause last year they said they would have one but they never did."  
  
"I dunno, I'll talk to James and the Prefects about it."  
  
"I can't believe James Potter made Head Boy." Gabrielle said in awe, "I mean he's one of the biggest pranksters in this school. Besides Sirius Black of course."  
  
"But then again, James is also one of the most popular boys in the school." Vivian said. "Also there is the fact that every teacher loves him."  
  
"True, true." Gabrielle said nodding.  
  
Lily just shook her head smiling. Her friends were great when they both got along. 


	3. First Meetings

A/N: Sorry this took me a little bit--- I've been busy with the end of the quarter, Halloween and this Coffee House for school. Anyway, the story has returned!  
  
I own nothing except the lack-of plot, Vivian Carwin and Gabrielle Shaber.  
  
A Story that Never Ends  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- First Meetings  
  
"What did we do to deserve double potions with the Slytherin's on the first day of classes?" Gabby moaned as she looked at the schedule she had just been handed.  
  
"I don't know, but it has got to be better than double Divination." Lily said smiling.  
  
"True." Gabby said nodding her head.  
  
"Well, let the year begin!" Vivian cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Padfoot, how was your Snogfest last night?" Peter asked, munching on his bacon.  
  
"It was good Wormtail, very good." Sirius said his eyes getting a mischievous glint to them.  
  
"Okay, we're going to end that there." Remus said, interrupting Sirius before he could add anything else about his previous night 'adventure'.  
  
"Do I sense jealousy their Moony?"  
  
"No Padfoot that's disgust you're sensing."  
  
"Aw c'mon Moony, you know you want some of the action." Sirius said winking.  
  
"I, unlike you Mr. Black, actually treat girls with respect. I don't use them like a toy broom."  
  
"Touché."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lily! Lily, wait up!" A voice cried, ringing off the stone walls of the Hogwarts castle later that afternoon where Lily, Vivian and Gabrielle were currently heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
Spinning around, Lily saw James Potter dodging in-between students that were passing in the corridors. When finally reaching Lily, he stopped about a couple inches from her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey." James said smiling.  
  
"You rang?" Lily asked smirking.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about having a meeting tonight with Dumbeldore and McGonagle in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Around eight?"  
  
"It's a plan." James said nodding. "Here, let me walk you and your friends to DADA, considering I'm headed that way anyway."  
  
"How nice of you kind sir." Lily said smiling and James chuckled.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"What about your cronies?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Eh, they'll find their way. It's not like they're new to the place."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So James, we'll all meet in the common room tonight at eight to plan our up-coming pranks?" Sirius asked as the four boys headed out of the DADA classroom.  
  
"No can do." James said, "I have a meeting tonight."  
  
"With who?" Peter asked.  
  
"Lily, Dumbeldore and McGonagle."  
  
"You're ditching us for Lily Evans?" Sirius cried.  
  
"Yes didn't you know Sirius? James has now decided to leave the infamous Marauders and hang out with me and my friends." A voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Argh, JAMES!"  
  
"Chill out Padfoot, the meeting wont take longer than what, half hour? Forty five minutes?" James asked looking at Lily.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said nodding.  
  
"Okay." Sirius said pouting, "But you better not make it a habit of ditching us for the Head Girl over there."  
  
The others laughed and James said, "Don't worry Sirius, that won't happen. No offense Lily."  
  
"None taken." Lily said giggling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"DAMN." Sirius yelled throughout the common room in Gryffindor tower. Everyone else ignored it except for the First Years who looked shocked at the older Seventh Year.  
  
"Will you please try and control your language around the First Years?" James muttered, not looking up from his potions homework.  
  
"It's not my fault Moony is kicking my arse in chess!"  
  
"Padfoot, sorry to break it to ya but Moony -always- beats your arse when it comes to chess. He beats everyone's arse!" Peter said.  
  
"Peter, you too." James said.  
  
"No, I bet you Gabrielle Shaber could beat Remus." Sirius said spotting at Gabrielle who was talking animatedly with Lily and Vivian in the other corner, opposite from the Marauders.  
  
"Whatever." Moony said standing up, "I've got homework to do Padfoot and so do you. We can save chess for this weekend."  
  
"Party pooper." Sirius said pouting, and then gave in and got up to search for his DADA book.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How come we have so much homework already? We haven't even had all our classes already!" Gabby said pouting as she flipped through her thick, potions book.  
  
"Welcome back to school." Vivian said not looking up from her own potions book.  
  
"When does Quidditch start up, Lily?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Dunno, I'll ask James later."  
  
"Erm, actually you should ask him right now." Vivian said glancing at her wristwatch.  
  
"Why is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because it's five of eight."  
  
"Crap!" Lily cried, standing up quickly, dropping her books that were on her lap. Looking around she saw James standing up, across the room. Turning around, James' eyes met Lily's, and his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Ready?" He called over the noisy common room.  
  
"You bet." Lily said smiling. Together, they met in the middle of the common room and exited together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Lily. Miss Head Girl of Hogwarts." James said as the pair headed down the oddly silent corridors.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Head Boy of Hogwarts, that's me." Lily said.  
  
"I'm glad the Head Girl was you." James said laughing; "To be honest when I found out I was Head Boy I was worried to no end that the Head Girl would be someone like Rita Skeeter or Narcissa Gable.  
  
"Same here!" Lily said. "Only I thought the Head Boy would be someone like Snape or Malfoy."  
  
James shuddered. "I would die if one of those gits were made Head Boy."  
  
"I like it much better with you as Head Boy, though." Lily said grinning. "I think you surprised a lot of people with that though."  
  
"It sure as hell surprised me, that's for sure."  
  
"You know, I think we'll make a good team, you and me." Lily said stopping in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"I do too." James said. And with that the two entered the Great Hall for their meeting with the professors. 


	4. Finally Being Done

A/N: Thanks so much for the two new reviews I got, they made my day! Just to note, Lily's friends (Gabby and Viv) are after three of my best friends. So if any of them are actually reading this try and look for your personality. It's kinda like 'Where's Waldo'. Anyway! On with the fourth chapter!  
  
Again, I own nothing except this "plot" and Vivian Carwin and Gabrielle Shaber! I wish though that I owned the other characters! That way I can be famous and have lots of money doing one of the things I love doing!  
  
A Story that Never Ends  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Finally Being Done  
  
"So how'd the meeting go last night? You came in pretty late last night." Gabby said as she brushed her hair in front of the bathroom mirror in the Girls Dormitory the next morning.  
  
"It was good. The meeting could have gone on longer but Professor McGonagle didn't want to keep James and I out any longer." Lily said not looking up from tying her shoe.  
  
"C'mon Gabby, let me use the bathroom!" Vivian whined from the doorway where she had been leaning.  
  
"Hold your horses." Gabrielle said, fixing some strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun.  
  
Vivian rolled her eyes. "You know your hair will look no matter what Gabby. Stop trying to fix something you can't."  
  
"Fine." Gabrielle snapped, grabbing her brush and storming out of the bathroom and plopped onto her bed.  
  
"Thank you folks for coming to another performance of, The Drama Queen. Done by the Drama Queen herself." Vivian said in an announcer like voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Viv! Stop it!"  
  
"You folks clapped so hard, she gave you all an encore!" Vivian said, still in the voice.  
  
"LILY MAKE HER STOP!"  
  
"Oh look it's finally happened- a preview for her two-year-old performance!"  
  
"Viv, cut it out and try making yourself suitable for the school, 'cause Merlin knows you sure as hell can't go out like that." Lily said standing up, looking around for her hat.  
  
Vivian just rolled her eyes and began to braid her hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Does he honestly think we don't remember all this stuff from last year?" Sirius groaned from the back of the History of Magic Classroom that morning where the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's were currently seated bored out of their minds.  
  
"Its called review for a reason." Remus muttered from behind Sirius.  
  
"Shut up Moony." Sirius said not glancing behind him.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and looked around the class at his fellow Gryffindor's. James and him were currently seated behind Peter and Sirius. To his left was Frank Longbottom and Mundungus Fletcher were seated, heads in their hands. In front of them were Gabrielle Shaber and Vivian Carwin, who seemed to be fighting over something while writing in a note. And next to them was Lily Evans. The last Gryffindor Girl (the number of Gryffindor's had come out odd that year when they were all sorted- more girls were sorted to Slytherin).  
  
It was really depressing that more girls were sorted into Slytherin. It meant that these girls had more attributes of the Dark Arts leering somewhere inside them. These days it was actually a good thing to be associated with the Dark Arts, even if it was all kept 'hush, hush'. No one wanted to give away their family's secret so Aurors could go and take them to Azkaban.  
  
Personally, Remus wanted to take all those Death Eaters and kill them all. Because of them, his father had died in his first year. It still hurt Remus to even think about it. His mother had been crushed and ever since never was as happy as she had been when her husband was alive.  
  
"Moony!" James said, causing Remus to come out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The class is over- time for lunch."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Remus said nodding, standing up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Lily are we going to have a dance this year?" Gabby asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin soup that afternoon.  
  
"Probably." Lily said nodding. "I still have to talk to James about it."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" A voice said from a couple of seats down the Gryffindor table.  
  
Craning her neck towards the voice she saw James Potter mirroring her from the right side of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"About a dance this year." Lily said.  
  
"A dance, 'eh?" James asked looking pensive. "That sounds like fun."  
  
"What sounds like fun?" Peter asked, looking at James.  
  
"Never you mind Wormtail, never you mind." Sirius said from across from him, "James and Miss Evans are just having a Head Boy and Girl meeting."  
  
"Then why aren't they sitting next to each other?" Peter asked, still confused.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"'Quidditch practice/tryouts, this Friday for all second years and above! Wanted: A skilled Beater (that can put up with Sirius Black) and a skilled keeper (that can block our amazing Chaser's)." Lily said reading from the bulletin board that night. "'Be there or James Potter will kill you'?"  
  
"Sounds harsh." Gabrielle said.  
  
Turning her gaze over the common room, Lily searched for a messy black haired boy. Spotting him with Sirius, she called out to him.  
  
"Oi! Potter!"  
  
Looking up, James' eyes met with Lily's.  
  
"Yes Miss Evans?" He called back.  
  
"Whassup with this notice about Quidditch?" Lily asked. "Trying to scare off new players?"  
  
"It wasn't me! It was this idiot over here who thought it would be funny." James said shoving Sirius.  
  
"What, you don't like my sadistic humor?" Sirius called.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Well that's the fourth chapter! Its amazing I've gotten this far, lol. It is all because of my wonderful (four) reviewers that made it happen though!  
  
IceChilli: Thank you so much for your supportive comment! Do you really think this is good or are you just being nice? Lol.  
  
Raven-gal2002: I did try to add as soon as possible, just for you! Lol.  
  
Lilyflower8602: I love chocolate by the way! Thanks for your supportive comment from chapter one!  
  
If any of you want to comment to me further or help me with my plot or whatever here's my e-mail: hairgirl@attbi.com.  
  
And, if any of you have a live journal, tell me! Lol. 


	5. Quidditch Tryouts and Flapjack Pancakes

A/N: Thanks for that review yet again, I just feel so loved! Lol. On with the story.  
  
And of course, I own nothing except things mentioned before!  
  
Lilyflower8602: Thanks so much again for that chocolate and the positive comment!  
  
  
  
A Story that Never Ends  
  
Chapter Five- Quidditch Tryouts and Flapjack Pancakes  
  
"So, we're all ready for the tryouts?" James asked as he stood in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team of 1977 in the Gryffindor Locker room.  
  
The team consisted of a Beater, Sirius Black, his two fellow Chasers, Lily Evans and Bobby Rowan and his amazing Seeker Kyle Stack. Tonight, they would be looking for two people to fill as Keeper and the other Beater.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain Potter!" Sirius saluted from the front.  
  
James rolled his eyes and led his team out onto the Quidditch Pitch to be met with a good amount Sixth Years, an equal amount of Fifth Years, some Fourth Years, and about three to four Third and Second Years all standing there anxiously, brooms in their hands.  
  
"Apparently no girls chose to tryout." Lily muttered from behind him. It was true; there were absolutely no girls on the Quidditch Pitch at that moment that was there to tryout. Infact, Lily was the only girl who played Quidditch besides two others who played on the Hufflepuff team.  
  
"Welcome!" James greeted the crowd as the team stood in front of them. There were some murmurs of hi's and hello's but not many people dared to speak to The James Potter, however James pretended not to notice. "Now tonight I would like all the people who want to try out for Beater head over with the other Beater Mr. Sirius Black and the Seeker Mr. Kyle Stack!"  
  
Two thirds of the crowd headed off to the other end of the pitch with Sirius and Kyle.  
  
"Now, I'm assuming there are some of you who aren't exactly sure what you want to play, or if you want to be a reserve for the team?" Some people raised their hands at this. "Okay, will you folks please head off with the very talented, and not to mention beautiful Miss. Lily Evans over towards there?" James asked.  
  
"Aw, shut up James." Lily said poking James with her broom as she led a group of about five to another end.  
  
"Okay, and the rest of you are trying out for the best position in the game, Chaser?" James asked and they all nodded. "Great! You'll obviously be working with Mr. Bobby Rowan and myself."  
  
* * * * * "Good, very good." Lily said nodding at the tiny Second Year Boy whose name Lily couldn't remember. Looking across at the other end of the field as a Fourth Year Boy by the name of Chris Page began hitting Bludgers; she spotted James flying around with some other boys passing the Quaffle around. It was amazing how easy he made flying look; almost like it was writing his name. "Lily! Earth to Lily!" A Fourth Year Bryan Williams called. Looking back at her group she found that him and the rest of the group were all looking at her with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
"What?" She called back.  
  
"It's time to start blocking our shots." Bryan called.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Lily said nodding.  
  
* * * * * "So what do we think?" Bobby asked as the five-team members trooped back to the locker room about an hour later.  
  
"Never, ever, play Beater with little Second Years!" Sirius groaned, as he fell onto the bench.  
  
The others left and all sat down around the locker room, parchments and quills out ready to decide.  
  
"Okay, let's start with Sirius and Kyle." James said turning to the two of them.  
  
"Well, from these notes that Sirius took, it seems that someone named Flapjack Pancakes won." Kyle said looking at the parchment oddly.  
  
Everyone laughed and Sirius sat up.  
  
"It's true! I think Flapjack Pancakes did better than any of those stupid kids."  
  
"Sirius! That's so mean." Lily said, frowning at him.  
  
"Well 'tis true Fair Lily."  
  
"Did you find anyone who was suitable enough for a Beater in your group?" James asked, eyes looking worried.  
  
Biting her lip, Lily looked down at her parchment, searching through the list of the boys' names.  
  
"Bryan Williams." Lily announced looking up.  
  
"Alright." James said nodding. "And what year?"  
  
"Fourth." Lily said.  
  
"Woah, a Fourth Year?" Sirius said in surprise, "Well I guess he's got a lot to learn from me then."  
  
"I guess." Lily said, shaking her head laughing.  
  
"As for the Chasers there was this really good kid that Lily sent over to us in the end." James said.  
  
"Who?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Scott Clifford?" James asked, "He's a Sixth Year with Kyle." "'Kay, cool."  
  
"Well that's it then." James said as they all began to gather their belongings. "Erm but could you stay behind for a little bit Lily to talk about Head duties?"  
  
"Sure." Lily said nodding and let the boys go ahead of her.  
  
"I'll meet you in the dormitories Prongs." Sirius called back to James as he exited the room, not waiting for a response. No one took notice to the nickname though because they were all so used to it now that they didn't even care why the two boys had odd nicknames for each other.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lily called as she waited for James who was in the changing room, changing back into regular clothing.  
  
"Well we need to talk to Dumbeldore about that dance that people apparently want to have."  
  
"I think it's more of the older kids that want it than the younger ones." Lily said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, so Third Years and up?" James asked as he stepped out in school robes.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said nodding. "And the attire?"  
  
"Formal gowns." James said grinning, "I know the girls will love that."  
  
Lily burst out and laughing and nodded.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about girls."  
  
"Well I have gone out with a few, not as many as Sirius, but a few." James said smiling as the two headed back to the castle together.  
  
"I don't think anyone can go out as many people Sirius has." Lily said giggling.  
  
"True, very true."  
  
* * * * * "The Quidditch Positions are posted!" A boy, James recognized as one that he had in his group, yelled as him and everyone else pushed their way up to the bulletin board that morning.  
  
"Apparently the Quidditch Positions were posted." A voice said to his right. Turning, James came face to face with Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Can we go to breakfast now?" Sirius whined as they let more boys pass their way up tot he board.  
  
"No! I keep telling you, we're going to be polite and wait for James!" Remus cried.  
  
"PLEASE?" Sirius whined, louder now.  
  
"Why does he want to go so badly?" James asked Peter as Remus and Sirius fought.  
  
"Something about wanting Flapjack Pancakes?" Peter said shrugging, "Not really sure. All I know is that Remus wont let him go without you."  
  
James laughed and then turned to Remus and Sirius. "Just give me a couple minutes. I have to talk to Scott and Bryan and then we can go."  
  
"Fine." Sirius said grumpily as Remus gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look.  
  
* * * * * "Hey Lily." A voice said from beside her. Turning, she saw Bryan Williams walking beside her.  
  
"Hey Bryan, welcome to the team!" Lily said smiling at the Sixth Year.  
  
"Thanks." Bryan said smiling back. "I just wanted to know."  
  
"Know what?" Lily asked as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogwarts with me this weekend? It's the first weekend of the year and."  
  
Lily looked shocked. The younger boy was shuffling his feet and looking embarrassed. She didn't want to hurt him but honestly she didn't like him like that.  
  
"What if we went as just friends?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, um, sure." Bryan said nodding. "That'd be cool."  
  
"Great." Lily said, giving him a big smile. "See you then." And with that she pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and headed over to her friends to eat lunch.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vivian asked as Lily plopped down in front of the two.  
  
"Erm, nothing." Lily said shaking her head and spooning some soup into her bowl.  
  
"Come on, tell us." Gabrielle urged.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Well then, if it's nothing why is it so obviously important?"  
  
"Argh." Lily groaned, "Bryan Williams just asked me out."  
  
"Awww, how cute!" The two girls squealed.  
  
"What'd you say?" Vivian asked.  
  
"To what?" Sirius asked as he and James appeared next to Lily.  
  
"To Bryan Wililams." Gabrielle said filling the two boys in, "He asked Lily out just a second ago."  
  
"The new Beater?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Lily said. "But I said no, that we should just be friends." "How cute." Vivian cooed.  
  
"Shut it will you?"  
  
"Sour puss."  
  
"Anyway we have a meeting tonight with Dumbeldore if that's okay." James said, interjecting his comment before Lily retaliated.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, smiling. "Where and when?"  
  
"Here, at eight o'clock." James said, "I'll meet you in the common room at about five of seven and we can head down together?"  
  
"Sure." Lily said smiling, "That'd be nice."  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius, Vivian and Gabrielle all stared at Lily and James as they laughed and joked throughout the rest of lunch. At the end they all realized something.  
  
There was more than a new friendship blossoming before them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Sheesh that was a long chapter! Whatever, you all know what to do--- review! Please? I've been getting great comments but I want to know if other people actually read my story or if they just jump over it when they see it.  
  
Any comments that you want to say to me personally?  
  
AIM Sn's: Kaylay18  
  
Kabybaby13 LaGuapa202 HaroldDobbs4 Please try any of those!  
  
Or  
  
E-mail me at: hairgirl@attbi.com 


	6. The Knight and Shinning Armor and the Da...

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner! It's just I've had way too much schoolwork to even think about. ugh. But now it's Thanksgiving break and now I can actually write!  
  
I don't own anything but Vivian, Gabrielle and this plot that really hasn't chosen to show itself yet.  
  
On with the sixth chapter!  
  
Chapter Six~ The Knight and Shinning Armor and the Damsel in Distress  
  
"I hate potions! I really do." Vivian cried, pouting as she plopped down into a seat at the library table she was currently sharing with Lily and Gabrielle.  
  
"It's not our fault you haven't started your essay yet." Lily said not looking up from her History of Magic questions on banned spells in the 1300's.  
  
Vivian just grumbled in response and began flipping through the huge black textbook that sat in front of her.  
  
"Well, aren't we ladies good little students?" A voice said from a table near by. Turning, the girls saw Sirius Black grinning at them.  
  
"Oh my god! Sirius Black's in the library! It's a bloody miracle!" Vivian cried, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh shut it Carwin, I'm working on that filthy potions essay as well."  
  
"Oh, so Mr. Black does care about his work." Vivian said.  
  
"No it's more like if I don't pass it in Professor Stevens will chop me up and mix me into one of his potions that always stink up the room." Sirius replied and then went back to his own essay.  
  
"Those Marauders never cease to amaze me." Vivian said as she turned face right again.  
  
"Will you can it Viv? Some of us are actually trying to work, not scope out hot guys in the library!" Gabby snapped and then continued with her Charms homework.  
  
"I was -not- checking out Sirius Black!" Protested Vivian.  
  
"Uh-huh." Lily said not looking up.  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Gabby, rolling her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, any dates in mind for the ball?" James asked Lily who currently sat across from him in the common room of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What about December 21st?" Lily asked. "That way it can be a Holiday Ball and there will be plenty of time to find a date and dress robes."  
  
"Good idea." James nodded, jotting it down on a piece of parchment. "Are we making a date required?"  
  
"Erm, no. But let's have it 'encouraged'." Lily said smiling softly. "That way no one will have to be embarrassed if they can't find a date."  
  
"Good thinking." James said. "You're really coming up with ideas tonight."  
  
"Say James, who do you think Sirius will take to the ball?" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Why?" James asked, calmly. Deep down inside though James was a little hurt. He thought Lily and him had something going. Nothing 'full bloom', as his mother liked to call it, but it was there. The seed was sure as hell planted. What if he had read her feelings wrong? What if Lily was only friends with James because she liked Sirius.  
  
"Well, I think him and Vivian would make the cutest couple." Lily said. "I think they like each other after what I saw in the library last night, but I'm not positive."  
  
A sudden rush of joy flew through James.  
  
"I'll check on it for you." James said, grinning suavely at her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bryan, try aiming the Bludger more towards Sirius for this play. We want to keep the Bludgers as far away from Scott and Kyle!" James called out to the fourth year.  
  
Bryan nodded from his broom and whacked the Bludger that was coming towards him right to Sirius.  
  
"That's better! Much better!" James called back.  
  
So far the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been outside since seven o'clock, it was now eight thirty. As far as the rest of the team was concerned they were done, but when it came down to it James would have loved to stay out there all night if he could.  
  
"Okay! Everyone down to the pitch! Practice is over!" James yelled. All of a sudden a flood of Gryffindor Quidditch players came flying down from the sky- each landing smoothly on the grass. Turning the seven started to head towards the locker room when they ran in with seven other people all dressed in Green and Silver.  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch Team.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Potter and his lousy team of Quidditch Players. If you can call yourselves that." Snarled Lucius Malfoy as he walked up.  
  
"Piss off, Malfoy." Sirius said as he came closer. "We don't need the filthy likes of you around here on the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Ah, but then why is the ugly Mudblood over there behind you?" Lucius shot back.  
  
A stunned silence went throughout the Quidditch pitch but it was suddenly broke by every Gryffindor guy tackling Lucius and then all the Slytherin's joining in to save Lucius. Lily just stood, tears dripping down her face. No one, in all her years of Hogwarts, had called her that. Even if the Slytherin's hated her because she was muggle born, they never called her that.  
  
"STOP!" Lily choked through tears and ran over to pull her teammates off Lucius and the other Slytherin's. "Let's just, leave them alone." And with that she ran to the locker room.  
  
"You're going to get it later Lucius." James said glaring at Lucius and then ran after Lily into the locker rooms.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go get changed." Sirius said and the team followed him to the locker rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lily? Are you in here?" James called as he cautiously entered the locker rooms.  
  
"James? Is that you?" A sniffling voice came from one of the changing stalls.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here. Can I come in?" James asked, pausing outside the stall she was in.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James entered the stall and found Lily curled up into a ball on the bench. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red and glossed over.  
  
"You know you're not- well you're not what he called you. Right?" James said kneeling down in front of her and brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. "And you're definitely not ugly. Believe me."  
  
"I guess." Lily said lowering her eyes. "It's just no one's called me that before."  
  
"And I won't let anyone call you that ever again." James said tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "I promise."  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled and she wrapped her arms around James and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you James, thank you." She choked from his arms.  
  
"That's what friends are for." James whispered, rubbing her back.  
  
"You guys in here?" Sirius called from outside.  
  
"Right here!" James called back. Together they got up and came out of the stall together.  
  
"You okay Lily?" The team chorused.  
  
"I'll be okay." She whispered. "Thanks guys, for tackling that git and all."  
  
All of a sudden the Gryffindor Quidditch Team came together in a huge bear hug, Lily in the middle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lily! Are you okay? We heard what happened at the Quidditch pitch last night." Gabby said that morning.  
  
"I'm better." Lily said smiling softly. She then walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.  
  
"That girl looks different to me, what do you think?" Gabby asked, turning to Vivian.  
  
"Now that you mention it." Vivian said, looking thoughtful. "She looks, I don't know. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Oh well." Gabby said shrugging.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile while her friends were talking about her, Lily Evans was currently in the shower day-dreaming about one thing or another. Pretty soon her thoughts came to one person.  
  
James Potter.  
  
He was really sweet to Lily last night and she was so glad that they were finally friends. Not just people that hung out because they were Head Boy and Girl, but real, actual friends.  
  
Smiling to herself, she continued to wash her hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm surprised you even chose to show your face today." A slimy voice said from behind Lily as she walked to breakfast later that Saturday morning.  
  
"Lucius just leave me alone will you?" Lily snapped back.  
  
"Listen to me girl." Lucius said grabbing Lily's arm and pushing her up against the banister of the stairs. "You will meet your match someday in the future. I promise you that."  
  
"GET OFF HER." A voice growled and suddenly James appeared, pushing Lucius away. "Leave her alone."  
  
"I just was." Lucius said and then stalked down the stairs.  
  
"I guess I should start calling you my knight and shinning armor now, huh?" A voice said from behind James. Turning around, James grinned the grin that made girls swoon.  
  
"Hey, you're my damsel in distress. It game along with the whole Friends Package thing." James said.  
  
"C'mon let's go to breakfast." Lily said linking arms together.  
  
Their five friends stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the two new friends. It was amazing how much they went together. They were like the two missing of a puzzle piece.  
  
"Love." Vivian whispered suddenly. "That's it. Lily's in love. That's why she seems different."  
  
"You're absolutely right." Gabrielle said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well the chapters done! Finally I updated. I'm soo sorry, I've had way too much going on and I just didn't have time!  
  
I'm currently looking for a beta reader but I'm not really sure what that entails. So, if anyone knows anything about it just review!  
  
Thanks to my supportive readers! I hope you guys are still out there, reading. 


	7. Halloween and Mourning Time

A/N: Thank you so much for waiting this long for another chapter! I had this huge history paper due and well yeah, I was a procrastinator and just finished it.  
  
Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe you guys like it! Self- esteem up ten points.  
  
Chapter Seven~ Halloween and Mourning Time  
  
"Tomorrow's Halloween!" Sirius cried dancing in the common room on Friday, October 29th.  
  
"Yes, we know." Remus sighed, rubbing his temples. "You've told us about what, fifty times in the past five minutes?"  
  
"Sixty times." Vivian muttered from two couches away.  
  
"No, that was sixty-one." Gabby groaned leaning on Vivian.  
  
"Their point -is- Padfoot for you to SHUT YOUR OVER LARGE MOUTH!" Remus cried.  
  
"Why Moony, do I sense a bit of tension in your voice? Maybe Miss. Shaber there could give you a massage?"  
  
Both Gabby and Remus turned bright red and both went back to the homework they were doing.  
  
"Hey guys." A voice said and the group of four looked up to see Peter walking over to them. They all smiled.  
  
"Hey Peter." They chorused.  
  
"Where are Pro- er, where are James and Lily?" He asked as he sat down in the armchair closest to Remus.  
  
"Prefect meeting." The group chorused.  
  
"Guess what tomorrow is Wormtail, my dear friend." Sirius cried suddenly, jumping up.  
  
"Erm, Friday."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Your birthday? Wait, no that's in January."  
  
"HALLOWEEN!" Remus cried, his potions book falling off with a loud thud. The whole common room turned to look at the usually sane Remus Lupin. "GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! TOMORROW'S HALLOWEEN!" And with that he stormed upstairs and into the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Well, I wonder what went wrong with him." Sirius said shrugging, plopping down in the now vacant seat.  
  
"You're not going to go up and see if he's alright?" Gabrielle asked, partially shocked, partially worried and partially curious.  
  
"Nope." Sirius said and then started tossing bits of parchment into the fire.  
  
Moments passed and the group began working on their homework- or in Sirius' case kept throwing parchment into the fire and thinking.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Sirius cried jumping up.  
  
"Yes we already know Black, tomorrow's Halloween." Vivian growled, not looking up.  
  
"No, no, not that." Sirius cried. "Peter, tomorrow is a- oh just come with me! I've been so stupid!"  
  
"What?" Peter asked. "What's tomorrow? OH!"  
  
And with that final note both boys bombed up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Gabrielle said as her and shocked Vivian looked at each other.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Well group, welcome to the first Prefect meeting of the year." James said, looking out at the group of fifth and sixth years that were currently seated at a table in the Great Hall.  
  
"My name's Lily Evans and of course you know, James Potter." Lily said smiling. "Now, lets get onto business, shall we? Tomorrow's Halloween and we need some idea's for a small event for it."  
  
"Well, could we have a ball?" One of the Slytherin Sixth Year girls said.  
  
"No, not enough time to plan anything." James said. "What about a contest?"  
  
"Nah, we did the best carved pumpkin contest last year." A Ravenclaw Fifth Year boy groaned.  
  
"What about a best costume contest?"  
  
"No, that's been done too."  
  
A nice long list of ideas came from both Heads and the entire Prefects but none seemed to fit. They wanted something original, something new.  
  
"I know!" Lily cried, jumping up suddenly. The Prefects and James looked at her curiously. "What if we went Trick or Treating in the halls after dinner instead of desert?"  
  
"Yeah!" a small fifth year Gryffindor girl said.  
  
"What's Trick or Treating?" a Hufflepuff asked.  
  
"Probably some stupid Muggle tradition." Sneered a Slytherin.  
  
James silenced the boy with a look, and turned to Lily who was talking to the Gryffindor girl.  
  
"We could have the teachers give out the candy while everyone went from classroom to classroom and got some!" Lily said.  
  
"Ooh, yeah!" The girl cried, "And the ghosts could pop out and scare you when you were walking along."  
  
"Good idea!" Lily said smiling.  
  
"Erm, Lily? Do you mind explaining to the rest of us what you're going on about?" Jams asked, chuckling at the smiling Head Girl.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Lily said sheepishly. "Trick or Treating is this tradition that muggles have. They dress up in costumes on Halloween and go from door to door in their neighborhood saying, 'Trick or Treat' and then getting candy."  
  
"What's the point of that?" The same Slytherin boy said.  
  
"It's for the fun of it." Lily said, ignoring the boy's tone of voice.  
  
"That does sound kinda cool." A Hufflepuff Sixth Year girl said. "Could we dress up?"  
  
"If you wanted." Lily said shrugging. "And we can have the teachers give out candy and stuff."  
  
"And we'll do it after dinner?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Well what do you guys think?" James asked, turning to the group who all agreed that this was the plan.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry Moony, I really am." Sirius said from across from Remus, who was currently sitting on his bed, head in his hands.  
  
"It's okay Padfoot, you didn't remember."  
  
"But I should have remembered-"  
  
"We both should have remembered." Peter interjected. "Sorry Moony."  
  
"Yeah." Remus sighed.  
  
"Hey guys!" James said cheerfully entering the room but stopped at the sight of his three best friends. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's tomorrow James?" Sirius asked gloomily.  
  
"Hall- oh." He said and then suddenly sat next to Remus. "You okay Moony?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hey, you know if your mom knew you were mourning like this she would freak out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And your dad wouldn't want you to be like this either."  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTED?" Remus exploded.  
  
The three looked at him, completely shocked. Remus didn't usually blow up like this.  
  
"Remus." Sirius said much more serious than he ever was. "You know he would want you to feel happy tomorrow. Not just because it's Halloween, but because he's no longer in hiding. He doesn't have to worry. He's looking after your mom and you. You -know- that."  
  
"I know." Remus whimpered and with that the usual tough Marauders hugged each other. Something they never did usually but only in times of need like this.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ALL!" Sirius cried the next morning as he swung open the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" Some girls from Hufflepuff cried back, embarrassed.  
  
"Happy Halloween, Mr. Black." Dumbeldore said from the Head Table. "And to you too, Misters Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew."  
  
"Well, someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning." Vivian said as the boys took seats across from the three girls.  
  
"Well, it is Halloween." Remus said and the three boys grinned.  
  
"You're looking a lot better." Gabby said.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better too." Remus said smiling at her. "Is that orange glitter in your hair? It looks nice."  
  
Gabby blushed and muttered a quiet, "Thank you."  
  
"Did you talk to the Professors?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Yep, they've all agreed to it too! Even Professor Stevens."  
  
"Really? Woah." James said, "I guess he likes Halloween."  
  
"What's happening? What are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked, as he chomped on his pumpkin-flavored pancakes.  
  
"You'll find out in a couple minutes." James said grinning at his friend, "Don't worry."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dumbeldore silenced the hall and they all looked up at him, wondering about what he was to say next.  
  
"Today for your Halloween Event, the Prefects and you Head Boy and Girl have planned an even for tonight after dinner! You will be 'Trick or Treating' throughout the halls of Hogwarts-"  
  
Yells of excitement went through all of the muggle born students in the hall. The others looked at Dumbeldore, confused.  
  
"This is a muggle tradition that they celebrate every Halloween. The children go from door to door saying 'Trick or Treat' and receiving candy, as Miss. Evans explained to me." Dumbeldore said. "You will do this, going from classroom to classroom tonight after dinner. Now off to your first lessons."  
  
"Awww, our little Lily came up with the idea all by herself!" Vivian cooed, wrapping her arm around Lily.  
  
"We're so proud!" Gabby said, linking arms with her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This is so much fun!" Sirius said smiling later that night. The seven had decided to go 'Trick or Treating' together as they had been hanging out with one another lately and had become better friends.  
  
"Great idea, Lily." Remus agreed.  
  
"I never knew muggles had the way of life on Halloween! Free candy!" Peter cried and the others laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you guys like it. Everyone else seems to like it too." Lily said, looking around at the giggling bunch of younger years and the smiling faces of the older years.  
  
"Next time Evans, try not to bring your muggle traditions into our way of life." A voice sneered as they stopped next to the group of seven, letting little kids pass.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone, Malfoy?" James said, glaring at him.  
  
"Whatever, Potter. You're time will come just like the Muggles." And with that Malfoy stalked off, Snape meeting up with him on the way.  
  
"I hate Slytherin's." James muttered and turned to look at Lily. "You okay?"  
  
"Much better." Lily said and linked arms with James. "Come on guys, let's go to the Transfiguration classroom."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well that's it! It's done! Whew. I hope you guys liked it- I enjoyed writing it. Especially having the Marauders get really deep. Yeah. poor Remus.  
  
Anyway! Keep reviewing!  
  
A.L.S.O- I'm sorry I haven't replied to your e-mail! I've tried. I really have! It's just not working, which totally sucks. Try and go online and IM me at kaylay18?  
  
THANKS TO THOSE NEW REVIEWERS! 


	8. First Game of the Season and Tragedies

A/N: I've found myself with some free time so I've decided to write! What else would I do, eh? This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader. A.L.S.O.! She totally, one hundred percent, deserves it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing except for those odd things (like some of Lily's friends) that you've never heard before in Harry Potter! Sheesh.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight~ First Game of the Season and Tragedies  
  
"LILY, PLEASE TRY AND KEEP YOUR EYE OPEN FOR WHEN BOBBY'S OPEN INSTEAD OF TAKING THE SHOT!" James screeched from his broom, which he was currently sitting on and floating across the other end of the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
It was the final practice before the Gryffindor's first Quidditch Game against the Slytherin's, that just so happened to be tomorrow.  
  
"I'LL TRY!" Lily yelled back, rolling her eyes. In truth, this was the second time that Lily hadn't passed to Bobby but James was getting paranoid again. Just like he did before every other game against the Slytherin's.  
  
"Prongs, you gotta chill out." A voice said as he flew right next to James, knocking a Bludger to Bryan who was flying oddly close to Lily.  
  
"I'm just trying to get everyone into shape. If you haven't realized it already Padfoot, we have a game tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, I know. Just try and lay off your lover over there. She's not doing anything wrong." Sirius said, winking and then flew off.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY LOVER!" James cried back, happy that Lily hadn't heard.  
  
"SURE!" Sirius said nonchalantly.  
  
James grunted and flew a couple feet and caught the Quaffle from Bobby. As he threw it back he glanced at Lily, who was talking to Kyle as he flew above her. She really did look pretty in her practice robes and her hair in a ponytail. Her slim figure fit perfectly on her broom and she flew like an angel.  
  
Shaking the thoughts out of his head, James continued to practice with his team.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Someone looks tired." Vivian said as Lily trooped into the common room an hour later, her hair wet and up in a bun and in normal clothes.  
  
"You try having James as a Captain." Lily moaned, plopping down onto the couch next to her friend. "Where's Gabby?"  
  
"Working with Lupin on the potions homework in the library."  
  
Lily cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I know, but they're really sweet together so I support it."  
  
"I'm not saying I don't support it, it's just odd for her to be interested in Lupin of all people."  
  
"And what's wrong with Mr. Lupin?" Sirius asked, appearing in the common room.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily said, "I'm just surprised Gabby would go for one of the Marauders- the craziest group in school."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Why thank you, my dear."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, how'd you like the work out we got today?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ugh." Lily moaned burying her face into the nearest pillow. "I'm gonna go to sleep and never wake up again!"  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Not only did he make me throw the fricken' Quaffle back and forth with him and Bobby fifty-thousand times, but he made me fly six laps and then run six laps!"  
  
"And then she had to work on the new 'Chaser Tactics' he picked up." A new voice said. "Sorry, I just wanted our team to win!"  
  
"By killing us?" Lily whined back up at James. "Next time James, learn to have a little more fun and a little more faith in your team."  
  
"Hey, I have faith in my team, just not in the Slytherin's."  
  
"Whatever." Lily snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed before my Captain- or should I say sergeant? Sends me to bed!"  
  
And with that, Lily stormed up the stairs and into the Seventh Year Girls dorm room.  
  
"Stupid, Evans." James muttered. Sirius and Vivian looked at each other and raised their eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Where have you been Evans?" James snapped as Lily came sprinting into the Gryffindor locker room the next morning, ten minutes late.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lily said, catching her breath. "I got up late and then I had to eat breakfast!"  
  
"You could have just come here and skipped breakfast." James said glaring at her.  
  
"I can't fly on an empty stomach! You know that." Lily said making eye contact with him.  
  
"Whatever." James said blowing her off. "We have a game to win guys! Let's go over some of the rules." And with that he waved his wands and small little figures started to fly around in front of them.  
  
"Prongs cut the crap. You know we'll do fine." Sirius yawned.  
  
Usually James would snap back at anyone who said that to him, but with Sirius he actually did cut it out.  
  
"AND HERE'S THE GRYFFINDORS!" Remus' voice echoed from outside.  
  
"Come on guys, lets go." James said and they all trooped out behind him.  
  
".Potter, Black, Rowan, Williams, Stack, Clifford and Evans!" Remus cried as they all came out onto the pitch, facing the Slytherin's.  
  
"And they're off!" Remus said excitedly as Madam Hooch had James and Malfoy shake hands and then let out the balls. "Stack and Malfoy are up right away, looking around for the snitch."  
  
"BOBBY! PASS THE QUAFFLE TO LILY!" James cried from the other end of the field as the other chasers from Slytherin headed towards Bobby.  
  
Catching it with ease, Lily flew around the Beaters and tossed the Quaffle to James who flew passed the keeper of the Slytherin team and scored ten points for Gryffindor.  
  
"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Remus cried in excitement. "Beat that you stupid serpents!"  
  
"Mr. Lupin, watch yourself." Professor McGonagle said from next to him.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Remus said grinning at McGonagle and went back to the game.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"WILLIAMS MOVE AWAY FROM EVANS AND START PLAYING THE GAME MORE!" James yelled to Bryan. The kid had been next to her throughout most of the game and it was getting harder and harder to pass to her just incase a Bludger hit the Quaffle.  
  
Bryan moved about ten inches away, still talking to Lily the whole time, from her and just as he did so a Bludger came flying past him and hit Lily on the shoulder, causing her to fall off her broom.  
  
"EVANS IS OFF HER BROOM!" Remus cried and suddenly Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air. Everyone in the stands stood, trying to see if the small girl with bright red hair was okay.  
  
James was shocked. Quickly regaining his senses, he flew himself to the ground, hopped off his broom and left it on the ground behind him. In a couple seconds, James was right next to Lily, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Two worried voices came from above. Looking up James saw Gabrielle and Vivian looking over Lily.  
  
"I'm not sure." James sighed. Looking down at the girl next to him, tears sprung to his eyes. Her breathing was short and her eyes were closed, shielding him from the view of her emerald green eyes that he loved so much.  
  
"Okay, where is she?" A voice yelled above the others. Madam Pomfrey had arrived with two house elves trailing behind her carrying a stretcher.  
  
James was still standing on the field ten minutes later when Madam Pomfrey, the two house elves and Lily were out of sight.  
  
"C'mon, we'll have Stan Denniston fill in for her off the bench. He's one of our reserve Chasers." Sirius said to James who nodded.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, good game guys!" Some Ravenclaw Sixth Year boys said as they passed James and Sirius in the halls later that day.  
  
"Thanks!" Sirius called back but James only nodded.  
  
"Prongs, we'll go visit her later okay?"  
  
"What if she dies?" James asked looking up at Sirius, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Gabby and Viv said she was in a coma. What if she dies and she doesn't make it? I never got to tell her I was sorry about our stupid fight!"  
  
Sirius looked back at his best friend and silently took him into a hug.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well there it is! Chapters Eight is done and out sooner than I thought it would be!  
  
A.L.S.O: I'm sorry if this hurts, but it worked for the story. and I love you!  
  
Keep reviewing! 


	9. Strange Markings

****

A/N: I've finally reached about 38 reviews! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me.

****

Disclaimer: I own everything that sucks.

****

Chapter Nine~ Strange Markings

The usual peppy group of Seventh Year Gryffindor's sat in the library one evening, unusually quiet. The sudden mood swing all had to do with the missing Head Girl that had been in the Hospital since last Saturday.

It was now Thursday.

Lily Evans was in the Hospital Wing, in a special bed that was in a room off of the Hospital Wing that no one used unless it was an emergency. This of course, was a huge emergency. Lily hadn't come out of her a coma since the Quidditch game and Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if she was ever going to wake up again. And if she did wake up, how her condition would go.

* * * * * * 

"Minerva?" a crisp voice said, interrupting the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving her class of sixth years about essay writing.

"Poppy! How can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked, surprised to see the school nurse in her Transfiguration class.

"I think you might want to cancel your classes for the rest of the day. There is something you might want to see," Madam Pomfrey said, giving Professor McGonagall a pointed look. "It's about Miss Evans."

"Oh! Yes, of course," Professor McGonagall said in a shocked and worried voice. Turning to her class she said, "This class is canceled for the rest of the day. Miss Fawcet? Please leave a note on my door explaining all Transfiguration classes are canceled? Thank you."

And with that quick note, Professor McGonagall joined Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * * 

"What is so important, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey stopped at the door of Lily's room and whispered, "Miss Evans is awake."

"That's wonderful!" McGonagall said. "Is she okay? Is her memory still intact?"

"Yes, everything's find. Until I found a strange marking on her body."

"What kind of marking?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"It's a small tattoo of the dark mark, or that's what it looks like at least," Madam Pomfrey said gravely. "It's on the right side of her collarbone. My guess is that the Bludger that hit her was erm, -meant- for her… if you catch my drift."

"You honestly think someone cursed it?"

"I do indeed," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do you think you could get it off her body?"

"There is an antidote for it, but it costs about twelve thousand galleons. The school doesn't have that kind of money for just one child."

"I understand," Professor McGonagall said, "Let's go see her."

* * * * * * 

"That's odd, why is McGonagall's class canceled?" Sirius asked, confused as the group of Seventh Year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's met at the door of the Transfiguration classroom. "I saw her at breakfast this morning."

"Maybe she's sick?" a Hufflepuff said.

"She seemed fine last night at my meeting with her," James said, tears in his eyes. Usually he would go to the meeting with Lily but last night he had to go alone.

Vivian put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, James."

"Wouldn't she have announced at breakfast that classes were canceled?" Remus asked, stepping aside for some Gryffindor Sixth Years to pass.

"She left during our class," one of the Sixth Years called back to him as they overheard what Remus had said.

"Why?" Remus called back.

"Madam Pomfrey came to get her because of-" but they never knew why because the boy got caught up in the traffic of the halls in Hogwarts.

The group of Gryffindor's looked at one another.

"You don't think…?" Peter asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Gabby said. And with that they all dashed down the stairs, headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * 

"Five days? I've been out for five days?" Lily cried, shocked.

"Yes, Miss Evans. But for all of your friends it seemed longer," Professor Dumbledore said, chuckling. "They'll be happy when they find out you're awake."

"LILY!" six voices chorused together as they entered the room. Their timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Before Lily knew it all of her friends had taken her into a hug.

"Be careful!" Madam Pomfrey cried, "Don't hurt her!"

But the Seventh Years didn't listen. All they cared about at that moment was that their Lily was awake. When the hugging was done, Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"I think it would be best if you all left and let Lily have-"

"Now Poppy let them stay for a little bit," Dumbledore said. "We can talk to Lily later. Come, we can discuss the matters in your office Poppy." And with that the three adults left the room, leaving the group of seven together again.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Gabby asked, sitting down on one side of Lily, Vivian taking the other.

"Good. I'm really sore though, and my collarbone's broken."

"Will you be able to play Quidditch soon?" Vivian asked.

"Soon enough," Lily said smiling. "I'll have to miss some practices and the next game against Ravenclaw, though."

"Take all the time you want," James piped up, "I want my star Chaser to rest."

Lily blushed at James' comment. Last she knew her and James weren't speaking to each other.

"So you and I are okay then?" She asked.

"Better than okay," James said and took her into a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for being a git."

"Hey, we all do it," Lily said, smiling as he released her. "Did we win the game?"

"Yup!" Sirius cried smiling. "Kyle caught the snitch soon after you were taken off the field."

"Well that's good," Lily said smiling. "What else happened while I was out?"

"Nothing," Remus said, shrugging. "We were all too worried about you to do anything else."

"Aw, you guys are so sweet," Lily smiled.

A knock on the door signaled the group it was time for them to leave.

"We'll come visit you after lunch," Peter said; and with that they all took her into another hug and then left. As they exited, the three adults entered the room again.

"Lily, we have something to tell you," Professor Dumbledore said. "Earlier when you woke up and Madam Pomfrey was giving you a physical, she found something on your collarbone."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A small tattoo of the dark mark," Dumbledore said somberly. "Our guess is that the Bludger that hit you was supposed to hit you and it gave you that tattoo. Unfortunately now, Voldemort now knows all about your history and your parents' history. He even knows where you live."

"You have to tell them to move!" Lily cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"We have sent them an owl but we'll have to wait for a reply," said McGonagall.

"How can we make Voldemort stop going after them? Can we remove the mark? I'll go into surgery if I have to!"

"We can remove the mark with a special lotion, but unfortunately it costs a lot of gold and the school doesn't have that kind of money to use for one special case."

"Oh," Lily said, tears sliding down her cheek. "Will you tell the others for me? I don't think I can. And I don't know if I want to see them tonight."

"We understand, Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore said. One by one, each adult hugged the young girl. 

They slowly exited the room, leaving Lily alone, to cry by herself.

Leaving Lily alone in the room, to cry by herself.


	10. Depressing Reports

****

A/N: I'm so glad that everyone out there is enjoying my story! It means a lot to be accepted by great writers, such as your selves!

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate this thing but here I go… I OWN NOTHING! Except for Viv, Gabby and this plot that kind of appeared in the last chapter!

****

Chapter Ten~ Depressing Reports

"Are you serious Albus?" a shocked Professor McGonagall asked as the Headmaster read the owl that had just been sent to him earlier.

Albus Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "The Evans' were attacked last night."

"She has no family then? None at all?"

"No, she still has her older sister. She was apparently out that night with some of her friends."

"When are we going to tell her?"

"I'll go see her in a few minutes, I doubt she's up yet," Dumbledore said, as it was four o'clock on a Friday morning.

* * * * * *

For one of the few times in his life, Dumbledore was wrong. Lily was actually sitting in her secluded room, looking out the window at the full moon. It was hard not to think about her family and the danger they were in. She was even worried about her dreadful sister, Petunia.

__

Knock. Knock.

"Lily, can we come in?" a voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Lily said weakly.

"Hey girl," Gabby said as her and Vivian crept into the small room quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well," Lily said, looking down at her covers. Both girls sat on either side of her on the bed.

"McGonagall told us about the mark," Vivian said sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do," Lily said, meeting their eyes. "I'm so scared for my family. I don't want them to die because of me."

"We'd give you the money Lils, you know that," Gabby said, "But we're not so tight in money either. I'm sorry. We're trying everything we can."

"I know," Lily said, smiling for the first time in days. "That's why you guys are my best friends."

The three girls hugged each other tight, vowing they would get through this somehow. None of them realizing what was going on down on the grounds.

* * * * * * 

"You okay Prongs?" Sirius asked as him, James and Peter walked up towards Hogwarts Castle after a long night with their friend Remus.

"Yeah. Just thinking," James said, shrugging.

"Pensive Prongs," Peter said, grinning, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're one corny guy, ya know that Wormtail?"

Peter smiled and they all continued walking.

"What's Lily going to do?" James blurted out.

"Ah, the root of the problem!" Sirius said smiling, "The one and only Miss Lily Evans, herself."

"Padfoot, she's in trouble! She's going to be attacked sooner or later if that mark doesn't come off her body," James said seriously.

"I know, Prongs," Sirius said, opening the door to the castle for his friends. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"I could always give her the money," James said shrugging.

"Prongs, you know you're mother would never let you do that!" Peter squeaked, "You know how she feels about Muggle Borns!"

"I know," James sighed, running a hand through his hair as they trooped up the stairs. "But Lily's a friend of mine. I can't just let her life fall apart like mine did."

Sirius and Peter looked at each other. James' father and sister had died just a year and a half ago from Lord Voldemort. James had been depressed for a good two months before his mother threatened to send him to a Wizard Psychiatrist.

"James," Sirius said, "You know you can't just save everyone who's in trouble. You're a great guy for trying but it's just not possible."

"Yeah, you just met Lily too," Peter said, "And it'd be different if you were going with her or something, but you're not!"

"I want to, though," James stage whispered. "I can't help thinking about her every minute, of every fucking day! You have no clue how it feels to want something that you can't have. Lily's everything to me! She's been everything since I first saw her blow up her potion in First Year!"

And with that, James ran all the way to Gryffindor tower.

"The guy's got it bad," Sirius said shocked as him and Peter watched their friend go.

"The only question is, does she feel the same way?" Peter asked.

"Probably," Sirius said, grinning. "We've all seen the way she looks at him."

* * * * * *

"Miss Evans, may I speak with you?" Dumbledore said around eight o'clock, only a few hours before had Lily been visited by her friends.

"Sure, Headmaster," Lily said.

Nodding, Dumbledore took a seat in the chair by Lily's bed.

"Miss Evans, early this morning I was sent an owl," Dumbledore said, meeting the young girls eyes. 'It's never easy telling them their parents are dead. That they'll never see them again when the go home. That they won't be there on the day of their graduation from Hogwarts like other parents will.' "Lily, your parents were killed early this morning."

Lily's eyes became wide and immediately she turned as pale as new fallen snow.

"Ar-are you sure? W-what about the letter that would warn them? You sent the letter, right?" Lily cried, not being able to control her dignity around the Headmaster.

"The letter was sent," Dumbledore said gravely, "but unfortunately they weren't quick enough. Apparently they were found, bags packed, but the Dark Lord found them first."

"Petunia, too?" Lily asked quietly.

"No, you're sister was with some friends," Dumbledore said looking up at the usually strong Head Girl. "I'm sorry Miss Evans."

Lily nodded and that was the signal for Dumbledore to leave.

* * * * * *

"So what else should we bring her?" Vivian asked, looking up and down the Gryffindor table that evening. The group of six were packing up some treats to bring Lily, considering the food in the Hospital Wing stunk.

"Grab some more of those cherry pastries!" Sirius said. "Those always make me feel better."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Every piece of food makes you feel better! If we brought you rotten eggs you'd be happy!"

"So?" Sirius asked, and then laughed along with Vivian.

"Ready guys?" Gabby asked as she finished filling a container of pumpkin juice.

"Yep!" the six said and they all trooped out of the Great Hall, and headed to the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * 

"SURPRISE!" they all said as they came into the room, not worrying about their voices because they had just seen Madam Pomfrey going to the Great Hall.

Lily looked up at her friends and tried to crack a smile. Her eyes were bloodshot red and in front of her lay what looked like oatmeal.

"Lils!" Gabby said, "Are you okay?"

"No," Lily said shaking her head.

Each of them put the stuff they were carrying to the side and came closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. He had come in around five that morning and there were still bags under his eyes, but no one really chose to pay attention to it because it was normal for him to look tired. 

"My parents were killed early this morning," Lily said.

The girls gasped and the guys looked at one another.

"Oddly enough," Lily sniffed as the tears came, "Petunia wasn't killed."

"Well, at least you have some family," Peter said hopefully.

"Petunia hates me," Lily said flatly and pretty soon they were all crying with her.


	11. I Come Bearing Gifts

****

A/N: I can't believe you guys like this story so much. It really _amazes_ me what great people are reading my stories too! Great comments, great reviewers, what more could an author ask for?

OH YEAH! THE BEST BETA READER EVER--- MANDI (A.L.S.O.)!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did because then I'd be rich and famous! Lol.

****

Chapter Eleven~ I Come Bearing Gifts

James Potter sat in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. It wasn't that cold outside, considering it _was _November. A certain red head girl with bright green eyes was on his mind.

The poor girl's life had been turned upside down in about two days. It wasn't her fault that she was one of the most amazing witches Hogwarts had ever seen, but she was from a muggle family. She was still a witch all the same!

Shaking his head, James thought about his mother. She didn't like muggle borns one bit. Didn't agree with them going to Hogwarts. It was a trait her mother hadn't shown much when James' father was around, but after his death she had showed it more.

Running a hand through his hair, he knew what he was going to do. Whether his mother liked it or not.

* * * * * *

Madam Pomfrey sat in her closed quarters later that night around eleven, preparing to go to sleep when an owl flew to her window and began tapping like a mad man.

__

'Who sends owls at this time of night?'

Going over to the window, she let the snowy white owl in. Flying in, it dropped a package on her desk, causing books to fall over, and it flew right back out again.

"How odd." She muttered. Walking over to the package she opened it carefully. As the last piece of string was untied a small bottle with light blue cream rolled out.

Lotion Remover for all Scars was the name of it but Madam Pomfrey didn't need to look at the front to know that, she would have known this type of cream anywhere. It was the only cream that removed all dark scars except the kind, Dark Marks, which Voldemort gave to his servants. If Voldemort's actual hand had touched you, the mark could not be removed.

"Who would send this to me?" She mumbled and as she sorted through the brown paper wrapping she came across a small piece of parchment.

__

Madam Pomfrey-

I knew this would help one of the students in the Hospital Wing.

No name was signed.

* * * * * * 

"Miss Evans!" Madam Pomfrey cried, coming into Lily's room the following morning, behind her were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning." Lily said solemnly.

"Miss Evans, Madam Pomfrey has some exciting news." McGonagall said, not being able to contain the grin.

"Really?" Lily said, perking up a bit. She could use a bit of good news.

"Someone donated the lotion needed to remove the scar on your right collarbone!"  


__

"What?" Lily cried, shocked. "Who? Why?"

"There was no name, it just came with a snowy owl in the middle of the night."

"When can you apply the cream? When will the scar be gone?"

"We can apply the cream now!" Madam Pomfrey said, perking up. "The sooner the better! Once we apply it, it'll disappear instantly! I'll do one more check up and then you'll be able to go."

"Really?" Lily asked, her green eyes lighting up.

"Yes m'dear." Pomfrey said.

Carefully Madam Pomfrey dipped a finger into the cream and then had Lily expose the scar. Gently, the nurse rubbed the cream on Lily's right collarbone. Everyone gathered around the seventeen-year old girls bed and watched as the scar slowly dissolved.

"I love magic." Lily said smiling. The three adults chuckled and Dumbledore and McGonagall exited the room so Madam Pomfrey could begin examining her patient.

* * * * * * 

"Poor Lily." Sirius said, "She's stuck up in the hospital wing doing nothing, when she could be down here… doing homework."

"You mean _your_ homework, right Black?" Vivian asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Erm- no!" Sirius said gulping. _'That Vivian girl is one tough cookie. Remind me never to mess with her.'_ "She could be helping me though! I'd never cheat!"

"Uh-huh." Vivian said, returning back to her History of Magic homework.

"I HATE PROFESSOR TREWLANY!" Gabby cried, standing up and stomping on her blank piece of parchment. "WHO GIVES A DAMN IF WE CAN READ FIRE OMENS? NO ONE IN THE DEPARTMENT FOR MAGICAL CREATURES, THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"You mean the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Remus asked, his head shooting up.

"Of course! It's been my dream to work with magical creatures ever since my bro-" Gabby paused and Vivian eyed her. "I MEAN WHAT DO THEY CARE IF I CAN READ FIRE OMENS OR NOT?"

"Girl, take a chill pill." Sirius said eyeing her.

"Leave her alone, Padfoot." James said.

"Thank you James!" Gabby cried, "At least _someone_ cares."

"Hey, Remus cared too." Sirius said. "It's Pete and I that don't give a shit what you want to be."

"Someone's a bit cranky." Vivian said, eyeing him.

  
"You would too if James took all his anger out on his friends. For some reason he feels like it's his fault Lily's in the Hospital Wing." Sirius whispered to her.

"Yeah, well how do you think Gabby and I feel?"

Sirius and Vivian's eyes met.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, "I didn't really think about that."

"It's okay." Vivian said, her eyes softening. "You guys have been there for Gabby and I through it all, you deserve to be a little cranky."

And on that note, Sirius leaned in and pecked Vivian lightly on the lips. When they released, Vivian looked at him.

"Mr. Black, I do believe you just kissed me."

"Why yes Miss. Carwin, I do believe I did." Smirked Sirius, "And I would like to do it again." And with that he dived in for another kiss.

"Apparently they've had some bottled up emotions for quite sometime." Remus said to his other friends as they watched Vivian and Sirius go at it.

"Finally." James muttered, "I've been waiting for that one for a long time. Now only if you and Gabby hooked up, maybe I could sleep at night."

Gabby and Remus both turned bright red and went back to their work.

* * * * * * 

As Lily walked up to the Gryffindor Common room later that Sunday night, she began to grin. It was going to be great to go back and be able to hang with her friends. She hadn't seen them in what felt like years. And she would be able to start flying and playing Quidditch again. Her life was back.

"Flapping fairies." Lily said clearly to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes indeed." She mumbled, and flew open.

"I'm beginning to think I should just drop Divination all together." Gabby's voice came through the room.

"Then you wouldn't have all the credits." Came Remus' voice.

"I could always pick up Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes."

"Whatever you do, don't take Ancient Runes!" Came Sirius' voice, "That class sucked!"

Lily grinned and entered the room.

"Personally, I vote for Muggle Studies." She said smiling.

"LILY!" They all cried, and tackled her into a giant hug.

"Why are you out of the Hospital Wing?" Vivian asked, confused. "What about the scar?"

"Look!" Lily said, and pulled back part of her robes to reveal the collarbone area. "Someone donated the cream!"

"Holy Merlin!" Gabby cried.

"That's amazing Lil." Remus said grinning.

"It's great to have you back, Lily!" James said.

"Now we can really beat those Ravenclaw's next week!" Sirius cried, and the rest laughed.

It was good to have Lily back.


	12. Winter Winds, Hogsmede and Dresses

****

A/N: Sorry so much for the long wait I've been giving you! I just finished up my midterms at school and everything was all hectic and shit, and then I was sick. Lol. Hope you guy's enjoy this next chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Just incase you guys forgot… I only own the characters that you've never heard of in the book and this plot that's slowly unfolding.

****

Chapter Twelve~ Winter Winds, Hogsmede and Dresses

Before the students and teachers of Hogwarts knew it, the Christmas Holiday's were upon the gang. Everyone was excited for the holiday break that was coming up, and furiously kept working so that everything would be done.

Soon it was December 14th, the date that everyone would go to Hogsmede so that they could shop for dress robes for the upcoming ball. 

"The ball is next week and I still haven't found a date for it!" Gabby cried as she entered the girl's dormitory that afternoon.

"Neither have I, but you don't see me complaining about it." Lily said, not looking up from her desk where she was writing a list of songs for the band they would be getting- Magnificent Potions. 

"You guys will find dates soon enough, I promise." Vivian said from the bathroom where she came out her hair wet, and in a dressing gown.

"That's easy for you to say Miss. I'm-Going-With-Sirius-Black." Gabby said, plopping down onto her bed.

"Why don't you ask Remus?"

"And risk the humiliation when he says no? I think not."

"C'mon, he'd say yes and you know it!" Lily said, spinning around. "You guys have been after each other since the beginning of the year!"  


"I wouldn't be the one talking Mrs. Potter."

"James and I are _not_ together! He just likes me as a friend."

"Yes, and that's why he's turned down every girl that has asked him to the ball." Vivian said, brushing her hair out.

"Sod off." Lily said as someone knocked on the door.

"See? You do like him!" Vivian said grinning as she opened the door.

"Who likes who?" James asked poking his head.

"No one." Lily said, eyeing her two friends. "What's up?"

"You're coming with me tonight to get the butterbeer, right?"

"I thought Alan was getting it."

"He said he'd rather go spend time with his date." James said rolling his eyes, "So you up for it?"

"Sure." Lily said grinning. "I'll meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks around five?" 

"See ya then." James said and he disappeared.

"Oooh, someone's got a date!" Gabby squealed.

Lily shot her an evil glare, and went back to working.

* * * * * * 

"What a lovely afternoon!" Sirius said as the group entered Hogsmede, all bundled up in their winter gear.

"The town looks so pretty with the sun setting and all." Gabby sighed.

"I'm ready to buy my robes!" Vivian cried. "You girls ready?"

"Yep." Lily and Gabby said together.

"We'll meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks at five, 'kay?" Lily asked.

"Sure thing." The boys said and headed off in the direction of Zonko's." 

The girls walked quickly through the brisk air of December and soon they were in the warmth of the store, Gladrags Wizardwear.

"How may I help you, dearies?" An elderly woman said, coming out from behind the front desk of the store.

"Um, we're looking for some dress robes for the ball our school is hosting." Vivian said.

"Ah, Hogwarts students?"

"Yes." The three said in unison.

"Well, lets go see if we can find something for you."

And with that, each girl was measured about a thousand times from head to toe. Pretty soon Marge, the woman that was helping them, came from the back of the store holding piles of dresses for each of them.

"Thank you." The girls chorused each taking their pile and separating into different compartments.

* * * * * * 

"Well, boys isn't it time to choose who you're going to the ball with? Wormtail and I already have our own dates… what about you lot?"

"Who's Peter going with?"

"Wendy Carroll." Peter said blushing, "She's a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Good for you Pete." Remus said slapping him on the back. "And you're going with Viv, Padfoot?"

"Of course!" Sirius cried, "Who else would I go with? Snape?"

"I never know these days." Remus said smirking.

"Hey, at least I _have_ a date."

"The ball's not for another week."

"So? Before you know it everyone's going to have a date already. Just go ahead and ask Gabby, you know she'd say yes."

Remus muttered something and started looking at the new pranks that had just come in from France. "What about Prongs? He doesn't have a date."

"Yeah, ask Lily!" Peter said grinning.  


James just shook his head, laughing.

"My date is my buisness." He said smirking.

* * * * * * 

"You ready in there yet Lily?" Vivian called from her dressing room. They had decided to come out at the same time so they could see each other's reactions.

"Yeah, hold on." Lily said and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She had chosen a strapless, satin red dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. Along with it came a shawl, the same color and the same material of the dress. "Okay, here I come."

Lily grinned as she looked at her friends.

Gabrielle had chosen spaghetti strapped sparkly dress, the color of a deep purple. It ended just above her knees, and kind of ruffled out, the back going just a bit longer than the front of the dress.

Vivian had chosen a satin silver dress that had one strap that went across her right shoulder and then to the armpit of her left arm. The dress went just a little bit past her knees so it ended at the top of her calf.

"Spectacular!" Marge said grinning.

"Let's get them." Gabby said.

"Yes, lets." Vivian said grinning.

* * * * * * 

"Hey, girls. Successful trip?" He asked grinning at the bags each held in their hands.

"You bet." Vivian said grinning. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's with Peter and Remus at Honeydukes, I told them Lily and I would meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks in a half hour."

"Cool." Gabby said, "See you guys then." And with that her and Vivian headed off in the other direction of the pub.

"So, lets go get that butterbeer, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Lily said grinning.

* * * * * * 

"Hey girls." Remus said, looking up from the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Hey." The two said grinning.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked, kissing Vivian on the lips.

"Buying the dresses took longer than we thought. After we had found them we realized we needed shoes too." She said and kissed him again.

"So you guys have everything you need then?" Remus asked as he watched Gabby spit out a grass-flavored jellybean.

"Yeah." She said making a face. "What about you boys?"

"I'm all set, I don't know about them though." Remus said gesturing to Sirius who was currently snogging with Vivian.

"I do." Peter said grinning, "Yuck, grass."

The other two laughed.

* * * * * * 

"So Lily," James said as him and Lily sat at the bar at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for their order of the butterbeer for the dance to come. "I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh, that's never good." Lily said grinning. James laughed and shook his head.

"No, really." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering, do you want to go to the ball with me next weekend?"

"As in a date?" Lily said smiling softly, as James nodded. "I'd love to."

"Phew." James said.

Lily burst out laughing, "You were really that nervous?"

"Well you would be too if you were me."

Lily just rolled her eyes, and lightly shoved James.

* * * * * *

"C'mon guys, lets head over and meet James and Lily." Sirius said as Remus finished buying his chocolate frogs.

"Okay." The others said and with that they all bundled up and headed out into the freezing cold together.

"Ugh, the wind has picked up." Gabby muttered.

"C'mere." Remus said and he wrapped an arm around her, shielding her small body against his- the wind no longer making her cold.

"Thanks." Gabby said, eyes sparkling.

"Hey Gabs, do you wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

"FINALLY!" Sirius said from ahead of the pair.

"Can it, Padfoot." Remus yelled.

* * * * * * * 

****

A/N: Ah, another chapter over and done with! Finally! It feels so good to be writing something other than essays again! Hope you guys enjoyed it… don't forget to review! I love reading your thoughts and comments about the story.

A.L.S.O.- I didn't send this to you because I wasn't sure how you were and I hadn't been able to reach you online… hope everything's okay.


	13. The Ball’s Acoming

****

A/N: I'm really surprised at all the new reviews I got for the last chapter! Thanks so much to all those people out there who take the time to just click the small button at the end of each chapter… and as for the rest of you? Ah, I'm not mad. I'm just happy you're reading it! It feels so good to write stories people like. 

Anyway, on with this lovely chapter… and yes, we are spotting some L/J! It's coming… finally.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and sides, I'm nothing compared to Mrs. Rowling herself!

****

A Story that Never Ends

Chapter Thirteen~ The Ball's A-coming

"Vacation is here!" Sirius cried, jumping up and down in the boy's dormitory that Monday morning.

"Then why are you up so early?" groaned Remus from one of the beds near Sirius.

"Because I forgot it was vacation until I was done taking a shower."

"Amen to that," Mundungus Fletcher moaned from another bed.

"Amen to what?"

"To you taking a shower! How long has it been? Five days?"

"Stuff it, Fletcher," Sirius growled. "Well, I'm going downstairs to see who's in the common room."

And with that the boy's dormitory was silent again, much to the relief of the sane boys that were trying to sleep.

* * * * * * 

"I can't believe you forgot to shut off your alarm clock," Gabby pouted, running a hand through her limp hair.

The three girls were the only ones sitting in front of the freshly lit fire in the common room, fully dressed, blankets wrapped around their legs. The three of them had all woken up to Lily's annoying alarm clock at 5:30, and here it was 6:00.

"Why hello my fair sleepy ones," a suave (well as suave as you could get at six in the morning) voice said from the staircase.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily said sleepily, her head drooping onto her hand.

"Well it appears someone didn't get enough beauty sleep, eh?" Sirius asked, bending down and kissing Vivian on the head.

"Nope, and we can blame Lily for that," Vivian said, shooting daggers at Lily.

"It's not my fault! I forgot that it was vacation and that we didn't need to get up this early to take showers… sorry," she apologized with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm just going to join you…" Sirius said as he picked up Vivian into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Vivian cried as Sirius began to sit down.

"Getting more comfortable," Sirius said, grinning as he placed her on his lap. "Now shh, Miss Evans is sleeping."

Gabby and Vivian turned to look at Lily and giggled. The beautiful Lily Evans was drooling.

* * * * * * * 

"I can't believe Black didn't remember it was vacation," Frank Longbottom grumbled as he pulled on a shirt. "I figured he would be the last one up in our dorm- not the first!"

"You're telling me," Remus said as he splashed water onto his face from the bathroom. "Usually I'd be able to go right back to sleep after him, but now it's like I have to be awake. Never again, will he be up before me! I'm not letting it happen."

"Maybe we should get rid of his alarm clock for the rest of vacation," Fletcher suggested as he pulled on his shoes.

"Good idea," James said grinning. "We'll hide it later tonight when he's out with Vivian." 

"'Kay," the boys laughed, and with that they all trooped downstairs towards the common room… at 6:50 in the morning.

As they filed down the stairs they all grinned at the sight that they were shown. There was Lily Evans, sleeping like a baby in one chair, Gabby in the chair next to Lily, talking to Vivian and Sirius who were sharing the chair across from them.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of couches?" Frank asked as he jumped onto one of the sofas near the group.

"Score!" Fletcher said jumping onto the other end of it.

"Hey, Mr. Jump-Onto-Other-Peoples-Couches, get off!"

"No, Peter has the other sofa."

"So? Share it with him," Frank said, and turned to look at Peter. He was laying, spread out onto the couch, a content look on his face.

"Nah, he looks too comfy," Fletcher said, and sat on the back of the couch. "Better?" he asked, questioning Frank.

"Much."

"So how long has Lily been sleeping?" James asked, looking at the lovely- yet drooling- redhead.

"About an hour now," Gabby said. "We just let her sleep because she was up later than all of us--- planning out decorations for the ball and all."

"She's really gotta slow down," Vivian said. "I bet she's been doing plans for the ball every night."

"She's one amazing Head Girl, that's for sure," James said, smiling softly.

"Well guys, I'm going downstairs for an early breakfast," Sirius said, and stood up, Vivian in his arms.

"Not this again!" Vivian cried. "Sirius Black, put me down right now!"

"Why Viv, it seems you have no trust in me."

"Not when you have that kind of grin on your face, I don't," Vivian said, pointing at his cocky grin that was currently spread across his face.

"Aw, you're no fun," Sirius said and put her down. "I wouldn't drop you though, because then who would I go to the dance with?"

Vivian slapped him on the arm, and in return he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay, we're off to breakfast, anyone care to join us?"

"Sure," Fletcher said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll go too," Frank said; "maybe Marry is up early."

"Marry, 'eh?" Fletcher said, punching him in the arm.

"Marry Rhodes?" Vivian asked, "I know her!"

"You do? How?" Frank asked, excitedly.

"Girls," Fletcher said rolling his eyes at Sirius, who laughed, as the four walked out of the portrait hole. 

"So why are you guys up so early?" Peter asked Gabby, as the other girl in the room was currently unreachable.

"Because of Miss Sleepy over here," Gabby whined. "She forgot to shut off her alarm."

"Same with Sirius," Remus said, sitting on the edge of Gabby's chair. "Although, we didn't hear the alarm--- we did hear him shout after he got out of the shower though, I'm surprised you ladies didn't."

Gabby giggled and leaned towards Remus a bit more. They weren't exactly a couple, but it was a known fact to everyone but them, that they liked one another. James grinned at the two and looked down at Lily, the sleeping angel.

"Guys, can we wake Lily up now?" Peter asked as his stomach growled.

Remus chuckled at his friend, "Gabs, you do it."

"Yes, sir," Gabby said standing up, and stretching. "One more minute," she added as she stretched again.

"Hurry up!" Peter said.

"Lily, c'mon hun, time to wake up," Gabby said, shaking Lily lightly.

"Huh? What?" Lily asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"It's time for breakfast," Gabby said as her friend wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and the drool off the corner of her mouth.

"What time is it?"

"Seven," James said, checking his watch.

"The boys are here too?" Lily asked, as she stood up. "Since when?"

"Since ten minutes ago," Remus said grinning. "C'mon, let us escort you ladies to breakfast."

And with that the five headed out of the portrait hole.

* * * * * * 

"Tomorrow's the ball!" Vivian shrieked later that afternoon. She was currently seated in Sirius' lap again on one of the couches in the common room.

"I can't wait to wear my dress," Gabby sighed, "I've never worn fancy muggle clothing before."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's nothing special."

"You'd say that," Vivian said smiling, "but you sure as hell look special in your dress. James, you're not going to be able to keep your hands off of her."

"He never can," Sirius muttered, causing Vivian to giggle.

The others chuckled at their friend.

"Anyone care for a game of Exploding Snap?" Remus asked suddenly.

Everyone smiled and nodded. It got their minds off the ball that was coming up (especially Lily and James, as they were nervous everything would get messed up) and to just hanging out with each other. 

Night came, and soon it was time for them all to go to bed. Bidding one another goodnight they headed up to their respective dorms and fell fast asleep, the sliver of a moon shinning into each of their open windows.


	14. And then I Saw Her

****

A/N: Here it is, the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Mwahaha… I can just see you all sitting at your computers right now, grins spreading across your faces… okay maybe not. Lol, an author can dream right?

****

Disclaimer: We've been over this! I own NOTHING!

****

A Story That Never Ends

****

Chapter Fourteen~ And then I Saw Her

It was almost like Christmas had come early for the small group of Gryffindor girls that evening on December 21st. The evening was perfect with the snow falling quickly, making the castle even more cozy and magical, and the stars in all the girls' eyes.

The boys didn't understand what all the fuss was about. To them it was just another excuse for the girls to see them all dressed up, hair slicked back.

So, after counting down the hours until they had to go upstairs to change and become Cinderella's (even if only Lily knew who that was), they were finally in their dorm a process on how to do this, assigned.

The girls were to each take a shower in one of the five stalls in the girl's bathroom with of course the Magical Hair Softener they had bought in Hogsmede, along with the rest of the beauty supplies. Then, they were to dry their hair, do their hair, put on their make up (all of this done by one of the other girls), and finally it would be time for the final piece- the dress.

It was like putting the finishing touches onto a painting. No one could wait for the final product and yet they had to.

* * * * * * 

"I'm so glad that we don't have to do all the fancy-shmancy stuff the girls do." Sirius said as he came out of the bathroom in his dark blue robes. 

"Well that's why we're guys." Fletcher said as he gelled his hair to stand up. "If we had to do that to, I don't think we could stay sane."

"First apply the blush on slowly so as not to cause blotching…" Quoted Frank.

All the guys chuckled and then took a look at one another- a once in a lifetime, sappy moment, occurring between them. They had always gotten ready for the dances together; it was a tradition between them, but never before had they all been this happy. And now that this good mood for all of them had come, this was probably one of the last dances they'd get together for.

For all these events Sirius and Fletcher usually had dates, but for some reason the steady girlfriends they had at that moment was a totally new experience. 

The rest of the group was sometimes lucky to have someone to go with, but every now and then they'd all go stag and have fun anyway. And when they came back to the dorm that night, they'd hear about the wild adventure the other two had.

Now, it was an amazing and special even for all.

* * * * * * 

"_Ouch_ Viv, that huts!"

"Oh c'mon, suck it up a little! You're about to have the best time of your life with Remus Lupin and your complaining about your hair?"

Lily chuckled as she peeked up from over the compact disk she was using on Gabby, at Vivian. The girls had decided that doing two things at once would take less time, but so far Vivian hadn't been satisfied with her job on Gabby's hair, and already this was the fourth style.

"Just a little bit more pain, and then you'll be done." Vivian muttered to Gabby, to calm the girl down.

"Oka- _ouch_!"

Grinning, Lily began applying the eyeliner to her friend's face. Next, it would be Lily's turn for Gabby to do her hair and for Vivian to do the make up, and then Vivian would sit and Lily would do her hair and Gabby would do her makeup. They had always done this rotation for every ball, coming up with it in their fourth year.

"Done." Vivian said proudly, letting go of her friend's blonde hair.

Lily grinned, "That looks great Viv."

Gabby's hair was done in an elegant twist (no wonder it had caused Gabby so much pain) to the top of her head, a couple of shorter strands that wouldn't stay up in the twist, surrounding her face.

"I want to see!" Gabby whined.

"Not until Lily's done." Vivian said, "You _know_ the rules."

"Fine."

Soon though, Lily was done with the silver eye shadow, the pale pink lipstick and the small amount of dust and glitter she put on her friend's face.

When Gabby turned to look at herself in the mirror, she grinned. "You guys rock."

  
"We know." Vivian and Lily said at the same time and then they all switched places.

* * * * * * 

"James, no matter how hard you try that hair is just not going to stay down." Frank Longbottom said casually from his bed where he was playing Wizards Chess with Remus.

The boys had all finished doing their hair, showering, and putting on their robes, and were now just lying around, waiting to go pick up the girls. Unless you were James Potter though. He was currently trying to tame his hair.

"And besides, Lily likes your hair." Sirius said, "I'm not sure why though."

"Padfoot." James warned.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said. "But seriously though, she likes your hair! Leave it be."

"Fine." James sighed. 

* * * * * * 

"Okay Vivian, if you move one more time I think I'm just going to have to poke this mascara wand in your eye on purpose!" Gabby said, holding Vivian's face in her hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so worried that we're not going to be ready in time."

"We have thirty five minutes! That's enough time for our usual ritual." Lily said, sticking another bobby pin in Vivian's hair.

Their other ritual before a dance was that each girl would individually put on their dress, shoes and jewelry in the bathroom and then walks out and model for the other two. It was something they had thought up in fifth year during their Spring Ball, and it was something they loved doing.

"Okay, okay." Vivian said.

"I'm done." Lily said, poking the last bobby pin in to hold the elegant bun in place.

"Me too." Gabby said, applying the last amount of lipstick.

"Time for the dresses!" Vivian cried, and rushed for the closet.

Vivian was first to model for her friends, and quickly rushed into the bathroom all the supplies in her arms. The other two sat on the middle bed (Gabby's), waiting like children for Christmas to come. After about ten minutes the bathroom door opened, and out walked Vivian.

The half bun was held up half by bobby pins, but it was magnificent. Her make up, was simple and yet brought out the beautiful eyes that she really had, with a slightly heavy amount of black eye liner, but the red sparkles on her eye lids was a nice spice. Vivian's lips were a slightly shocking red, but not too shocking, and a nice coat of gloss on them.

  
The dress was a whole other story. It was silver and it had one strap that went across her right shoulder and then to the armpit of her left arm. The end of the dress ended just at the top of her calf. And on her feet she was wearing strappy heels that she had splurged on. And the jewelry was last but not least. It was Gabby's idea to work the red in from the eye shadow to her accessories. Around her neck was a sparkly red choker-like necklace. In her ears were ruby studs, and on her right wrist was a sparkly, thin, red bracelet.

"Oh my gosh! Sirius isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you." Lily said grinning at Vivian.

"Really?" Vivian asked, "It looks okay?"

"You look amazing!" Lily cried.

"There's just one thing missing." The until-now-silent Gabby said, "Hold on." And with that she slid off her bed and began rummaging through her trunk.

"Don't ruin your hair!" Vivian said.

"Here it is!" Gabby cried, coming up and facing them with a small red purse that matched her friends jewelry and make up. "Perfect."

"Okay, it's your turn Gabby." Vivian said, sitting down on the edge of Gabby's bed careful not to ruin her dress.

"Be right back." Gabby said winking, grabbing her stuff and heading into the bathroom.

"Notice how Gabby's been perky because Remus asked her to the ball?" Lily asked grinning.

"Yeah, I like this Gabby." Vivian said smiling.

Soon though, after the girls had waited for what seemed like a long time, Gabby appeared in front of them just like Vivian had.

Gabby looked nothing like her usual self. She looked like a porcelain doll; if you moved her too much she just might brake. Her hair, done by Lily, had been done in an elegant half bun, with the hair hanging loose, curled. The silver on her eyelids (surrounded by not so much eyeliner) was perfect considering it matched both the silver sparks on her cheeks, and on her dress.

The dress was deep purple spaghetti strapped and flowed down all the way to just above her knees, where a lighter floaty part of the dress went a little bit farther to the end of her knees. There were flecks of silver in the purple dress, which made it even more elegant. Her shoes were slip on, heeled sandals, that looked almost like glass slippers they were so pretty. Around her neck was a long silver necklace with an amethyst on the end of it. The earrings in her ears were long and dangly purple and silver stones and she had a silver ring on her right ring finger.

"Remus is going to be so happy he asked you to the dance." Vivian said shocked, getting up and circling her friend.

"You look so amazing." Lily said, standing up too admiring the pieces of jewelry her friend had chosen.

"Really? I want tonight to be perfect… I really do like Remus."

"We know." The other two said grinning.

"Okay, your turn Lily!" Gabby said, and as the other two sat down on the bed, Lily rushed into the bathroom with the stuff she needed.

Five minutes later, the last of the three friends carefully opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, trying to get a feel for her heels. Lily's hair had been left down, yet it had been curled and so it cascaded down her back in ruby red waves. In the back of her hair it was slightly gathered into a sparkly red barrette, but still the hair hung down around her neck. Around her eyes was a light bit of pale white eye shadow, she had a tint of blush on her already rosy red cheeks and to top it all off her lips looked full and beautiful with the glossy color red that matched her dress.

Her dress was strapless and it was simple. No designs or other colors on the shocking and classy red that she had chosen. Along with it though, she had a shawl that was wrapped loosely around her elbows. The dress itself went all the way down to her feet, where you found simple, elegant red heels that just topped off the classy look about her. Around her neck was a necklace of, of course fake, rubies, and she had a matching bracelet along with it. She chose not to put any earrings in, as they would be hidden from her hair.

"James is going to freak when he sees you." Gabby said.

"I think every girl is going to be jealous of you at the ball, you look so amazing." Vivian breathed.

* * * * * *

"Are you guys ready?" Sirius asked, standing up and checking himself one last time in the mirror. It was just James, Sirius and Remus in the boy's dorm considering Frank, Fletcher and Peter had all left a couple minutes earlier to pick up their dates.

"Should we just go out there and knock?" James asked.

"Sure." Sirius said shrugging, "Why not?"

So off the group of boys went, taking the short journey from their dorm, to the dorm across the hall from them.

* * * * * * 

__

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Gabby asked as she looked at her other friend's, smiling.

"Santa Clause!" A voice said from the other side.

The girls laughed and called, "Come in!"

The three boys entered the room, each wearing a different colored robe. James was dressed in robes of powder gray, Remus was in robes of deep maroon and Sirius was in robes of dark blue.

"Why look at you lovely ladies." Sirius said grinning as his eyes landed on Vivian after skimming the other girls. He walked over, planted a kiss on her lips and said, "You my dear look like an angel."

"I must say you girls out did yourselves." Remus said as him and James walked into the room. Walking over to Gabby he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Princess Lily, are you ready?" James asked, bowing and kissing Lily's hand lightly.

"I am dear Prince, let's head down."

"Let's."

And with that the three pairs headed down the stairs, out of the common room and downstairs to the Great Hall.

* * * * * *

"There you two are." Professor McGonagle said spotting the Head Students, with robes of a light purple on instead of her teacher uniform. "Are you two ready for the dance to open up the ball with?"

"Yes, Professor we are." James said grinning, as Lily linked her arm through James'. "And I must say you look ravishing in your new robes."

The Professor blushed, and then walked away ushering students through the doors of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked fantastic. Floating candles were everywhere, and the place was decorated just in time for the Christmas Holiday's with mistletoe and wreathes, and holly everywhere. In the corner of the hall was a huge tree that Hagrid had brought in, and was decorated by Professor Flitwick.

There were many round tables towards the back of the hall, with gold plates, gold silverware, gold goblets and gold and white tablecloths. In the very back there was the Head Table where the teachers would sit. In the front of the Great Hall was a large area for dancing, and where the band was currently playing a light jazz as people entered the room.

"This looks fantastic." Gabby breathed, as the group of six headed to their own table where they met up with Fletcher and his date, Frank and his date, and of course Peter and his date.

After a couple minutes, the Hall was soon packed, the doors were shut and Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello and welcome to the Winter Ball! I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight, and now on with the food!"

And as soon as he snapped his fingers tons of deliciously smelling food appeared at the tables. Everyone turned and began to eat while chatting with one another.

* * * * * * 

"Well I'm stuffed." Vivian sighed, gently pushing her empty plate of what was chocolate cake, away.

"Me too." Lily said nodding.

"I don't think I'm ever going to eat again!" Gabby said, glancing at everyone else who all looked the same, including Sirius the master of food.

"Well, I'll take it that you have all had enough time to consume enough of the food that our kitchens prepared for us." Dumbledore said standing up once again and snapping. With that second set of snapping, the plates disappeared and all that was left was the butterbeer and goblets and each table. "And now, will you all turn your attentions to the dance floor where the two people that made this ball possible will open up the dance floor together, Mr. James Potter and Miss. Lily Evans!"

Everyone clapped as James and Lily headed out to the dance floor, nerves slightly overcoming Lily.

"Relax." James whispered as he took her hand, his other slipping around her waist and her free one going behind his neck. "You look wonderful and you'll do just fine." 

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"Promise."

At first the two weren't sure of the flow of things, considering they had never danced together and since Lily didn't know how to waltz. She chose to give in to the flow and movement of James' body, and let him lead.

"Sorry." Lily whispered, as she stepped on the tip of James' right foot.

"It's okay." James whispered back, "You're doing fine."

Before they knew it the song was over, and another had started up, this time everyone was on the dance floor with them. Sighing, Lily leaned onto James' shoulder. The scary part was over, now she could enjoy the ball. Looking to her right she saw Gabby and Remus dancing, chatting lightly as they drew closer to each other. On the other side of them she could see Sirius and Vivian dancing slowly, both of their eyes closed.

* * * * * *

"You and James looked great out there." Vivian said as her and Lily sat down together, taking a break from all the dancing they had been doing.

"Really?" Lily asked, a tint of blush forming on her cheeks.

"Aw." Vivian said and smiled at her friend. "You're really that smitten with him, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Lily asked, "He's the best thing that's happened to me in awhile."

"So what are you girls talking about?" Sirius asked, coming back from the new table that now held punch, setting a glass in front of Vivian.

"Nothing." Lily said.

"Right." James said, joining the group.

"Look at Remus and Gabby." Sirius said, glancing out at their other friends.

"I know, they look so happy." Lily sighed, "I heard he asked her out."

"Really?" Vivian said wide-eyed.

"Well I think that's what Gabby mouthed to me, I wasn't really sure."

"That's so cute!"

"I know, it's about time those two got together." Lily said. Vivian shot her a meaningful glance that said, 'look-who's-talking', but Lily ignored her.

"So, Lily." James said as a slow song came on again. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." Lily said and got up to join him on the dance floor.

"They better get together tonight." Sirius muttered as they left.

"Tell me about it." Vivian said, leaning into Sirius' arm.

* * * * * *

"You look lovely tonight." James said as him and Lily glided around the dance floor, jealous guys looking at the two. "I think every guy in this room wants to be me right now."

Lily blushed as she smiled up at him. "And I must say every girl wants to be me."

"Well what can I say?" James asked and Lily laughed.

The pair was quiet for awhile as they slowly moved together. James looked down at the redhead in his arms. She looked amazing tonight and he decided, now was a good a time as any.

"Lils?" He whispered, bending down to her ear.

"Mm?"

"I was wondering, would you like to go--- well err, steady?"

Lily shot her eyes open and lifted her head up too meet his gaze.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." James said, moving a curly strand of her hair away from her face. Their eyes met and then slowly their faces moved closer together.

When their lips met, it was like they had found the missing piece of a puzzle. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, but it meant a lot to the two of them. All their feelings for one another seemed to flood out into each other through that kiss. As they broke apart, Lily's eyes sparkled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" James whispered huskily.

And Lily leaned in and kissed James again, a little bit more passionately this time.

* * * * * * 

****

A/N: Well there it is, the chapter with the romance. They've gotten together! Now all the fluffiness I've wanted to add can come!

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review! 


	15. Christmas Time

****

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out, and it's not even as good as I had hoped! My excuse is though that with school and softball I was totally swamped for good couple months. Please don't hurt me!

****

Disclaimer: Well just to review… I don't own anyone except Vivian and Gabby. Besides that the rest all belongs to the famous J.K. Rowling!

****

A Story that Never Ends

Chapter 15~ Christmas Time

The morning after the ball was something of a slight disappointment. All the "hoopla" and excitement slowly died out just like a fire with very little wood left did.

Every Gryffindor that attended the ball didn't want to get up the following morning, so it wasn't until around 11:30, when some students headed down to the Great Hall for an early lunch, or what they would call a late breakfast.

"I can't believe it's over." Gabby sighed, running a hand through her hair as she picked through her salad.

"I know." Lily said. The conversation ended there, and the girls ate their food in silence. It wasn't until the Great Hall door's swung open to reveal the whole of the Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys dorm that they talked again.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Sirius called to the rest of the hall as him and the others headed over to the Gryffindor table. Most of the girls in the hall giggled and waved at the handsome boy. "And hello to you too." He added as he slid in next to Vivian and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take it you slept well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a bit." He said grinning.

"So how did you enjoy the ball?" Gabby asked Fletcher, Frank and Peter. "I didn't see much of you."

"That would be because you were with Remus the whole time." Peter said grinning, while both Remus and Gabby blushed.

"It was nice." Frank said, "You two did a good job." He said gesturing to Lily and James.

"Well that's why they're our head students!" Sirius cried grinning.

* * * * * * 

"I've never been so bored in my life." Moaned Gabby from her game of Wizards Chess with Sirius.

"Aha! Checkmate!" Sirius said grinning. "I beat you again!"

"Sirius, I don't call it a true win when you're playing someone you _forced_ to play with you." James said casually from his chair with Lily.

Sirius chose to ignore him, and did his victory dance for the fourth time.

"I wish we could get out of this castle." Sighed Lily; "I'm getting sick and tired of the things to do here."

"Or are you just not enjoying Sirius' victory dance?" Vivian asked, "Because I'm not!" 

"Aw, c'mon Viv! You know you like it." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"What about Hogsmede?" Remus asked. All of the heads shot towards him.

"Um, it's not a Hogsmede weekend Remus." Lily said just as the other two boys jumped up.

"I'll go get the stuff." Sirius said, bombing up the stairs.

"What 'stuff'?" Gabby asked, sitting up more. "What's going on guys?"

"We have this map of Hogwarts… and it shows us all these secret passages we've found. And one of them leads us to Hogsmede." James explained

"_Really_?" Vivian asked, excitement in her voice. "How long have you had it?"

"Since last year." Remus said tugging on Gabby's hand, "Now go and get dressed! It's cold in Hogsmede."

The girls ran up the stairs, nearly crashing into Sirius, and into their room to get changed.

* * * * * * 

"Um, where are we?" Lily asked nervously as the six trudged along a long passageway.

"Not really sure." James said, and Lily looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "I do know that we're going to end up under Zonko's Joke shop though."

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"Promise." James said kissing her on the top of the head, "I've done this millions of times." Lily seemed to relax after this, and continued along with the rest of the group, asking questions about the map.

"It um, came to us one night." Sirius said, glancing quickly at Remus and James.

None of the girls knew about their "secret" and they weren't really sure how they would take it. Gabby was Remus' first serious girlfriend and he didn't want to ruin it, when she found out he was a werewolf.

"This is so cool." Gabby said grinning, "I wish we had thought up something like the map." 

"You girls would never use it." Remus said grinning.

"So? It's just so fantastic." 

The rest of the journey to Hogsmede was a bit scary to the girls, as they didn't exactly know where they were going in the dark. Soon though, the ceiling began to become lower and lower, so they had to duck and it was beginning to put a sharp pain in Lily's back.

"Are we there _yet?_" asked Lily.

  
"Yep!" Sirius said stopping. The rest stopped behind him and watched as he carefully opened the trapdoor and then climbed up. A minute later, his head re-appeared and he stuck his head and hand out. "Miss Vivian?"

* * * * * * 

"This is so cool!" Gabby squealed as the six began their walk around what seemed to be, deserted Hogsmede.

"Where do you want to go first?" James asked the group as they paused in front of a giant fountain (that was currently turned off) in the courtyard.

"Zonko's!"

"Honeydukes!"

"The Three Broomsticks!"

"Gladrags!"

"Padfoot we were just at Zonko's." James said.

"So? I want to go back!"

"How about we split up?" Lily asked, whose vote had been for Honeydukes.

"Good idea." Remus said.

And with that, each couple took off with their significant other, agreeing to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks around three-ish.

* * * * * 

"What a cute owl!" Gabby said smiling, at the small owl that was on display at the post office.

Remus grinned at his girlfriend, who was now gently stroking the owl's head with her finger. Her eyes were lit up as the owl hooted softly at her. It had taken Remus all the courage in the world to ask her out last night, but he was so happy that he had done it. If not, he'd just be standing and wishing about her, instead of actually being with her.

"Not as cute as you, though." Remus said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Smiling she looked up at him.

"I know."

Remus burst out into laughter and her grin took up her whole face.

"C'mon, lets go get an owl to send to my mother… I want to tell her all about you!" She said, pulling on him.

He just grinned and followed. 

* * * * * 

"Viv?" Sirius said, not looking up at the packets of pranks he was sorting through

"Mm?" 

"You're so pretty."

Vivian looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. The two were currently in Zonko's enjoying each other's company, when Sirius sprung that on her.

"You are too, honey." She said.

"No, really." He said turning to her and making eye contact with her. "You get prettier and prettier every time I see you."

Vivian turned a bright red.

"Why do you bring this up all of a sudden?" She asked, glancing around the room. It was pretty much empty except for a few younger children with their parents.

"Why not?" He asked and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I never thought Sirius Black would be such a romantic." Vivian said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, me either."

Vivian giggled and went back to sorting through pranks.

* * * * * 

"This view is absolutely incredible!" Lily said as her and James walked through one of the small parks in Hogsmede. The two had already headed to Honeydukes but there was only so much candy one person could take in one day, so they had ventured off towards the secluded park.

"I know." James said coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his warm embrace.

"I'm so glad we're together." Lily said leaning her head back to see him.

"Same here." He said flashing her a grin and then leaning down to kiss her, upside down.

"Mmm, that was interesting."

  
James laughed and pulled her to him more.

"You know, I never thought you'd like me." Lily said.

"And why is that?"

  
"Because your James Potter, International Man of Good Looks! Every girl swoons towards you, I just never thought you'd look at me twice." 

"Well I did." James said softly.

"And I'm glad."

A few moments passed as the two just stood there and enjoyed each other's company.

"James?" 

"Yes?"

  
"When did you exactly… 'Look twice'?"

"When we were walking down to the first head meeting. You just had this amazing personality and you glowed whenever you smiled. I was intrigued."

Lily closed her eyes as he spoke the words to her. She had struggled a long time, waiting for someone to love her as much as he did, and now she finally had him.

* * * * * 

"You know, we haven't done a prank in a long time." Sirius said as they all sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, drinking and eating.

"We're not living up the Marauder Name!" Remus said.

"This just won't do!" James cried. And with that, the boys buried their heads together to discuss their 'master plan'. Meanwhile, the girls sat around and chatted.

"You know, we should all come to my house for Easter break." Vivian said. "My parents would love to see you guys again."

"Yeah!" Gabby said. "When was the last time we saw them?"  


"June." Lily said after thinking.

"Okay, I'll owl them and ask them if that's okay." She said grinning, and then lowered her voice. "And who knows, maybe the boys can come too." 

The girls all grinned at that thought.

"I love the shops near your house." Lily said, "They always have fun clothing."

"I agree." Gabby said. "So when we go, that's where we're going first!"

The girls kept chatting away as did the boys. Everyone was content.

* * * * * 

"What are you doing up?" A voice said, alerting the pensive Lily, who jumped.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She said as he came over. Lily had woken up in the middle of the night, after a long day at Hogsmede and a fun night upstairs with the girls, due to a dream about her parents. Not wanting to even try going back to sleep she chose to come down here and think.

"Care for some company?" James asked.

"Of course." Lily said, shoving over on the couch and making room for him. Sitting down, he motioned for her to come to him and she did. Switching positions, she was soon leaning into him, her head by his shoulder and her hand on his stomach, going up and down with his breathing pattern.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, playing with some of her hair.

"I had a dream about my parents." She whispered. "It was about their death, and how they had blamed me for getting everyone in trouble because I was a witch."

"You know that's not the cause of their death." James said kissing the top of her head. "Voldemort is just a cruel man who wants to ruin others lives. I'm just so thankful that you weren't part of that mess either. That you're in one of the safest places possible."

Lily snuggled up to him closer.

"I'm scared, James. Voldemort obviously wants me. Why else would he make someone charm a Bludger to knock me off my broom and put a tracking device on my skin?"

"I'm here." He said, making her look at him. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Her eyes fluttered shut and Lily smiled as he kissed her.

* * * * * 

****

A/N: So what do you think? I'm kind of in search of a new Beta Reader, due to the fact that I've kind of lost touch with my old one. But if you're reading this A.L.S.O, please e-mail me!

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the slightly mushy chapter.

Please review!


End file.
